Clichés
by EternalDisasters
Summary: //SasuSaku// Sakura, the popular girl, likes Sasuke, the dork, but if she ever admits it, it would be social suicide. Sasuke hates Sakura for reasons unknown. Would a 3 month assignment bound to learn about each other bring them together?
1. Most Ridiculous Assignment Ever

**I wanted to make a high school fic and I had this idea.**

**I really hope it is good enough, because I have read some pretty amazing high school fics and I think mine doesn't live up to those standards!**

**So please REVIEW! That always makes me feel so much better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot :P**

**Xxx**

Chapter One: Most Ridiculous Assignment Ever.

**Cliché #1_: Not everyone who is rich and good looking tends to be popular. You can become popular by doing something completely ridiculous that everyone find out of. _**

"Hey Sakura! Hey Ino!"

"Oh my god you girls look fabulous today."

"Will you go to prom with me?"

"I want to be just like them!"

This was the daily life of Sakura Haruno, daughter of Hideki and Mizuki Haruno, and the sole heir to Bubblegum Enterprises, one of the biggest companies in the music industry.

Networth: 300 Million Dollars

Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, daughter of Inoichi and Yuuki Yamanaka.

Her dad was a well known business man who owned some of the best Night Clubs world wide, while her mom was a world famous florist for celebrity weddings and events.

Networth: 150 Million Dollars

Both were the head girls in Konoha High School, boys wanted to date them, girls wanted to be them. Pretty girls with money, who honestly wouldn't want that?

Although Sakura was indeed the richest, Ino claimed more royalty in the high school. She was head cheerleader, head of the yearbook committee, class president and president of the student body council. While Sakura only claimed the best academic grades and vice president or co-something in everything Ino had. And Ino was way more gorgeous than she could ever be.

She wasn't jealous though, they were best friends since they were in diapers, and no one would be able to change that, right?

"Well, well if it isn't chicken haired freak and ramen boy. So did you have nice lovin' with each other over the weekend?" Ino mocked. This caused Sakura to snap out of her thoughts and focus in reality. Before her was Sasuke Uchiha, the most anti-social person in the school, with his dorky best friend. Also, he was the guy that hated her most in the world. It wasn't like she did anything to him, Sakura was generally a nice person to everyone, unlike Ino.

Ever since Sasuke poured glue on her hair in 6th grade, she had made him number one target to make his life miserable, and Naruto, he was just a poor innocent victim caught in between the two.

"Not with each other, but we did have a nice time with your mom!" Sasuke dryly replied. Hearing his voice made Sakura's heart race, because even if she would never admit it, she has had the biggest crush on Sasuke Uchiha ever since the middle of kindergarten, when he transferred into her class. No one class really befriended him, he didn't seem like one of them, and so they even didn't bother. Quite, intelligent, and dorky. But even with that she knew there was something behind the baggy, ratty, clothes. She knew there was something behind the glasses and the bit of acme. She knew there was a gorgeous guy, just screaming to come out.

Too bad she didn't have the courage to say it. Not only was she afraid of what her friends would say and the betrayal that Ino was bound to feel, but he hated her. Even more than he hated Ino and that was a lot to say. She didn't know why, she never did anything wrong, she never said any rude comments to him and whenever Ino said something she always kept quiet and gave him an apologetic look.

"C'mon Ino, we'll be late for Psychology…!" Sakura whispered while tugging on her arm. Ino shot Sasuke one of her infamous glares and walked away, leaving the two boys for themselves.

"Bitches." Sasuke murmured under his breath after closing his locker.

"Correction, bitch. Sakura is really nice; she helped me out in Geometry last year. I really don't get why you hate her so much." Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, stated.

Naruto Uzumaki was the underdog of the school. Everyone disliked him and picked on him because he had lived in an orphanage for all his life, but currently he lived with a man called Jiraiya and his wife Tsunade. He also had a weird birth mark in his checks that made him look like he had whiskers. That is, everyone but Sasuke, his girlfriend Hinata, and Sakura.

Networth: UNKNOWN

Sasuke Uchiha was the underdog's best friend, meaning, automatically unpopular. He dressed in hand me down clothes, his hair was a hot mess, and he wore glasses. He was considered the poor Uchiha since the last name wasn't common and supposedly he wasn't related at all with **the** Uchihas that owned most of the property of the town. He hated everyone but Naruto since he thought he was the only true person in the school, and everyone else was faker than Pamela Anderson's boobs.

Networth: UNKNOWN

"She's the fakest of them all. Now let's go before we are late for class again." Naruto frowned but let the subject slide for the moment.

They reached their first period class, Psychology with Anko, and sat in their usual spot A.K.A FAR away from the two princesses of the school.

"So today we are going to change things a bit. For the remainder of the school year we are going to be working in groups of three. Each group will have a separate research assignment to hand in at the end of the school year and it will be worth twenty five percent of your final grade." Anko stated. The class all complained in the response saying how cruel and unfair it was and how they hope they got paired up with their friends.

"Alright so lets start, Ino Yamanaka." Ino held Sakura's hand tightly praying she wouldn't be paired with anyone she really disliked. "You will be paired up with Chouji and…" Her grip got tighter, it was already bad enough she was paired up with Chouji, "Shikamaru."

"Yes!" She jumped out of her chair with joy. Shikamaru just murmured, "How troublesome." Under his breath. Both of them had been going out for about a year, an odd couple, but they really cared about each other.

"Karin… You will be paired up with Juugo and Suigetsu."

"No!" The girl whined.

"Ha! Is little Karin upset that she wasn't paired up with…" Suigetsu teased but wasn't able to finish is statement as Karin smacked him in the face.

"Asshole."

"Karin! You know the rules, don't make me repeat them!" Anko yelled, "Now where was I? Ah! Sakura Haruno…you will be paired with..." Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Naruto and Sasuke."

"What?!" Sasuke jumped out of his chair, infuriated.

"Is there a problem Uchiha?" Anko asked.

"Yes, I can not be paired with…that." He pointed at Sakura with much disdain.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but you will have to endure it. Moving right along…"

Sasuke flumped back into his chair, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared daggers at the pink haired girl. '_Of all the people in this class room it HAD to be her!'_ He thought.

'_Sasuke-kun, why do you hate me so much…'_ She thought.

"Ehm, Anko-sensei?" Ino spoke.

"Yes Ino?"

"Well obviously Mr. Uchiha here doesn't want to be paired up with my oh so awesome best friend, and I am pretty sure she feels the same way. Is there any way that Chouji and her can switch places? It will be convenient for everyone and…"

"Sorry Ino, No can do" Anko apologized.

"But…" Ino whinned.

"No buts. Now everyone sit with your new partners, exchange numbers, emails, etcetera while I pass out your research project information," everyone did as said. As soon as Sakura sat in her seat, next to Naruto, she felt a buzz in her butt. She pulled out her phone and found she had a new text message and smiled.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Gosh! I miss you already girl!**

**We need to find a way to get**

**You out of this mess**

**Even if I have to bribe that bitch!**

Sakura chuckled and press the reply button on her Sidekick Gecko.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**I miss you too**

**And it won't be that bad I guess**

**And don't bribe her**

**I don't want you getting in trouble**

**I'll survive.**

**Promise.**

Sakura shut her phone and placed it back in her back pocket before turning her attention to the newly place packet on her desk.

2008-2009 Psychology Research Paper

Anko Hatake

Introduction: The human species is a one of the most complex creatures in this planet. They deal with stress, emotions, likes, and dislikes and most importantly survival of the fittest. Every human strives to be on top, every human wants to be the best and will let prejudging getting in their way. Most Psychologists believe that this kind of thinking is what makes our world so full of poverty and hatred, that if everyone treated each other like equals, their wouldn't be so much pre-justice and hatred in the world, and the human race could_ possibly _have peace.

Goal: You have been paired up with someone you do not know or obviously do not get along with. Your goal is to learn about your partners as much as you can. What are their likes? Dislikes? Any hardships? And separately in a 15 paged report write what you learned about this person. What do you dislike of them? Like? Did this make you become friends? Mainly, you must agree or disagree about what most Psychologists believe about prejudging and how it is affecting our world today. You have also been given tasks that you must complete. In a journal (which will be provided) you must write what happened. This will be handed in as well and can be used for your research essay. Also, you must include images proving that you did the tasks.

Tasks:

-Have a picnic

-Spend the day at an amusement park

-Go to a concert

-Meet each others family

-Say over at each others houses (one day for person)

Sakura's eyes widened at the amount of work they were expected to do. Not only was it a lot but she was paired up with Sasuke, who hated her. This required him to open up and her as well.

Sakura looked to her side to see if Naruto and Sasuke had read the assignment. Naruto had the paper so close to his face, it seemed like he was kissing it, and Sasuke was grabbing the sides harshly, making the paper wrinkle. He was obviously uncomfortable with the task, but he knew it was out of his hands and he had to deal with it.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Sakura stated, trying to get a conversation going. Sasuke just gave her death glare while Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

Saved by the buzz, Sakura felt her phone vibrate again. She flipped her phone quickly and read her recently received text.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**OMG! This assignment is going to be such a pain in the ass! **

**I feel so sorry for you though, you have to deal with Uchiha**

**AND Uzumaki.**

**But in all this is the ultimate**

**Opportunity**** for revenge…**

Sakura frowned when she read it. As much as she loved Ino, revenge wasn't really her thing, especially since it had nothing to do with her. Then again, Ino was her best friend and she didn't want to disappoint her. Quickly, she flipped her phone closed and put it back to her pocket. If she brought up her not replying to her text, she'd just tell her that she never got it and hopefully she forgot about the subject about revenge.

"Well class, time is almost over. I recommend you wrap up whatever you are doing and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Anko said.

"So…can I get your screen name, myspace, cel numbers? Something?" Sakura asked while moving down a piece of paper and a pen towards Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was the first to scribble something and then it was Sasuke. He was a bit hesitant at first but decided that there was no way around it.

**Naruto (that's me!)**

**S/N RamenMunster**

**Myspace: iloveramennya**

**Cel: I don't know it by heart, I'll give it to you on Aim**

**Sasuke**

**S/N UchihaSasuke**

**Myspace: eatshitbitch**

**Cel: I'm not giving it to you**

"Um…thanks. I'll IM you guys around seven. Mine's PrettyInPink12." Both males scribbled it down in a piece of paper.

The bell rang and everyone got off their seats. Sasuke was the first one out waiting for Naruto outside. "Talk to you later Sakura-chan" Naruto waved. Sakura waved back before turning her attention to Ino that looked at her in disbelief.

"I hope you are doing that strictly for the project, because honestly, that is social suicide."

Sakura didn't know what to say other than to agree with her, "Don't worry, it's just strictly business."

"Good. Oh my god. This period lasted so long, I was about to rip Chouji's head off! He's so disgusting and definitely someone I do not want to be socializing with none the less staying over at my house!" Ino ranted, "We have to somehow get out of this mess!"

"Geez Ino calm down, easy way out of it is just faking journal entries for some of them."

"Oh my god! You are a genius!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing Sakura in a tight bear hug. "Well I'm leaving early today from school…dentist appointment. So unfortunately, you will have to bear without me for the rest of the day."

'_Thank Kami!' _Sakura thought, feeling a huge amount of relief.

"But, I'll text you later. Bye!" They gave each other side to side check kisses like the French and bid their goodbyes.

**Xxx**

The day dragged on for Sakura, and when the final bell finally rang she sprinted out of the school directly into the parking lot. She was in such a rush that she wasn't seeing where she was going as she bumped directly onto someone's stone hard chest.

"Um, sorry" she whispered, not bothering to see who it was, and immediately slipped into her Black Mercedes.

Adjusting her mirror she saw a figure with spiky hair watching her intensely. It was Sasuke.

'_So he was the one I bumped into?'_ She thought as she soon found herself staring at him. She shook her head and started the car, backing up quickly, and racing out of the school.

**Xxx**

**Tah-dah!**

**Done!**

**Please review!!!**


	2. Fake

**Sorry, I would have had this earlier if it weren't for fanfiction messing up. Anyways, the long awaited chapter is here! I was so excited with all the feedback I got in the first chapter so please remember to  REVIEW**

**P.S This chapter is in honor of Shizune. Rest in Peace *tear***

**XxX**

Chapter 2: Fake

**Cliché #2_: Aim conversations are stupid. It's just an excuse to say something that you wouldn't normally say out loud._**

Sakura slid into her computer desk and logged on into aim, as soon as the screen popped up she heard a million dings go off at once. She didn't want to talk to anyone from her clique today or her fan boys/girls, she wasn't up for it.

Tenten…block.

Kiba….block.

Karin…block.

Suigetsu…block.

Ino…

**hugsXOkisses:** So, since you are now 'friends' with that asshole, I think its time for a little pay back

**PrettyInPink12: **Ino, I don't want to get in trouble, especially during a project. If I fail this I can kiss Ivy League for sure!

**hugsXOkisses: **hmm

**hugsXOkisses: **I know!

**PrettyInPink12:** oh boy…this doesn't sound pleasant

**hugsXOkisses:** jeeze cut me some slack

**hugsXOkisses: **anyways…

**hugsXOkisses:** Maybe you can make him fall in love with you.

**hugsXOkisses:** and break his little cold heart at prom…

Sakura froze at her computer screen, not knowing what to write. If she refused this, Ino would probably think of something more difficult. If she told her she refused to partake in anything, she would have her head and never speak to her again.

That only gave her one answer…

**hugsXOkisses: **earth to sakura…come in sakura…

**PrettyInPink12: **yeah.

**hugsXOkisses: **yeah you'll do it or yeah you're here?

**PrettyInPink12: **yeah I'll do it

**hugsXOkisses: **yes! ilu!

**PrettyInPink12: **ilu2 but I g2g… algebra homework…you kno the deal

**hugsXOkisses: **yeah…ttyl!

**PrettyInPink12: **ttyl

**_PrettyInPink12 is now offline_**

It didn't take long to finish her homework, they were actually very simple and she had few problems assigned for the day, so, it gave her some extra leisure time and decided to clean her desk that had scattered pieces of paper, notebooks and textbooks.

She organized everything in a neat pile and began to look through the papers, one that contained Sasuke and Naruto's information.

"Oh shit!" She looked at the time that read 7:30, half an hour late for her AIM conversation with Sasuke and Naruto. She immediately hurried and cleared everything off her desk and propped up her laptop immediately signing in.

She blocked every single person from her friends list for the time being and added Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto was the only one online.

**PrettyInPink12: **hey! omg im so sorry! I completely forgot! I'm such a bad friend D:

**RamenMunster:** dnt worry about it!i kinda forgot 2! lol

**PrettyInPink12: **I betcha Sasuke hates me more now and thinks im a waste of his time.

**PrettyInPink12: ***sigh*

**RamenMunster:** don't say that! Sasuke is just a bastard, don't take it personally

**PrettyInPink12:** its kinda hard to ignore

**RamenMunster:** like I said, don't worry he'll come around

**PrettyInPink12: **you sure?

**RamenMunster: **definitely! But hey I gotta go, dinner time and my dad got me take out from Ichiraku's ahhh :D

**PrettyInPink12: **alright! Ttyl

**RamenMunster:** ttyl and btw I sent you my cel number and bastards to your email

**PrettyInPink12: **kk thanks

**_RamenMunster is now offline_**

There was a knock on the door soon after Sakura shut her laptop off, so she stood up and walked to the door to see who it was, "Yes?" she asked.

"Miss Sakura, dinner is ready and your parents are waiting for you." Shizune, the house maid, stated. Sakura's eyes brightened as she brought up her parents. It had been a very long time since she was able to have a nice dinner with her parents since they were always busy doing business or out of town. You could basically say that she lived alone even if Shizune lived in the property.

She immediately ran out the door and down the stairs to the dinning area, "Mama! Poppa!" Sakura squealed with excitement as she went to hug her parents.

"Ah Sakura! How has my little girl been?" Her dad asked with a bright smile on his face.

Sakura took a seat on front of her parents before answering, "Its been OK…schools been…well school, I've just missed you guys so much! How was Paris?"

"Oh! Paris was wonderful as always honey too much paparazzi though." Her mother stated.

"Yeah I saw."

"Really? Where? Good publicity or bad?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"Perez Hilton dot com and it was good. He loves you guys, you'rr like his dynamic couple."

"Good! Remind me to get him a gift or something. Shizune! Where is our food?" Sakura sighed.

"Yes ma'am!" Shizune said as she rolled in a cart with 3 pans of food. She set them up in front of them and added a bread basket in the middle. Afterward she opened each other covers and unveiled homemade sushi and miso soup.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura squealed, her parents looked at her in disbelief. "Sorry, I'm just so happy you are here!"

"And so are we"

Half way through the dinner Sakura's father's cell phone rang and he excused himself for a few minutes and at his return his face was gloomy. "I'm sorry sweetie, but your mom and I need to head out. Apparently there has been a problem with Britney's management and we have to fly off immediately to LA. I promise we will come back soon." He kissed his daughter on the cheek and looked at his wife who nodded back at him. Soon after they left leaving Sakura all alone in the dinning room.

"Typical." She sighed, walking away back to her room.

xOxO

"Hey Sakura! I heard from my parents that your parents got back from Paris! How was it?" Ino asked as she greeted her friend at their locker.

"Typical." She stated as she slammed the locker shut.

"Aw Saku! Don't worry! I bet you they'll give you something to make up for it. Like remember that time they had to miss your thirteenth birthday? They rented out all of Disney and paid for everyone air fair to go to Disney for the weekend!"

"It's honestly not that. I could give two fucks what they will give me because I know that if I ask them they'll give it to me anyways."

"Spoken like a true princess!" Ino laughed but Sakura still kept a straight face as they entered their first period Psychology class. "Damn I forgot, we sit separately now! Ugh, guess I'll talk to you after class." She said as she sat at her new table with Chouji and Shikamaru.

Sakura's partners hadn't arrived yet so she sat quickly and laid her head on the desk for a while. Her peace was interrupted when the loud mouthed blond roared in her ear "Good morning Sakura-chan!"

"Oh. Hey Naruto…Sasuke." Sakura said as both her group mates sat at their assigned chair. "Sorry for not logging on yesterday…got caught up in homework and my parents…"

"Whatever."

"OK…" Sakura silently whispered to herself. She held her head low in sadness. Sasuke hated her, her parents were never there, and the constant pressure at school was killing her. '_But I have to be strong.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Anko walked into the class room. "Well in class today you shall be working on your projects asking each other questions about your lives, likes, dislikes for the written portion of your assignment. Please use this time wisely, and you may begin."

"I want to start!" Naruto yelled overenthusiastically.

"Well let's do this, you ask five questions to both of us at the same time, then we will switch and so on…" Sakura proposed.

"That sounds good."

"Hn."

"Alright, What's your favorite food?" Naruto grinned, both Sakura and Sasuke glared at him.

"Not ramen." The both stated which raised an awkward silence amongst the three.

"Never mind then…what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Nurse."

"Musician."

Sakura did a double take and looked at Sasuke in shock, "You play an instrument?"

"It's not your time for questions." He replied dryly. Sakura ignored his comment and waited for Naruto's next questions. His questions went on and then it was Sasuke's turn.

"Why do you want to be a nurse? Aren't you an heiress or something?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Well, I strongly believe in working hard for what you want to achieve and not just being thrown into something you didn't work hard for. I like the medical field and the idea of saving lives and I don't really like the music industry all that much, it's too complex." Sasuke 'hned'

'_Bullshit.' _He thought.

After Sasuke went it was Sakura's turn.

"Sasuke…what instrument do you play?" She asked.

"Guitar."

"Nice and finally…why do you hate my so much?"

Sasuke smirked, "Cause you're a fake bitch."

Sakura held in a gasp, she knew that she was going to get an answer because Sasuke was never one to go around lying, but sometimes the truth hurt. Not that she believed she was fake, just what his thoughts were. "OK…" She whispered.

"Sakura, don't listen to Sasuke…he's an asshole!" Naruto defended.

"Its OK Naruto, people are entitled to their own opinion," She said, her voice slightly cracking.

Class ended and everyone had filled in just about 10 facts about each of each other in a piece of paper.

--

**Sakura Haruno- Psychology Project Facts**

**Subject: Naruto**

***His favorite color is orange**

***His favorite food is Ramen**

***He was orphaned as a child as his father was in the war and his mother died during child birth. His dad refused to take care of him after losing his wife blaming it all on him. (that was difficult to hear)**

***He was adopted by the weirdest couple that he loves, Tsunade, a head nurse in the Konoha General Hospital, and his step-father, Jiraiya, that was a CEO and porn magazine editor for Playboy**

***He is going out with Hinata Hyuuga (This was a total shocker, nobody knows this but me! If Neji found out…oh boy)**

***He doesn't hate anyone at school, not matter how much ridicule he gets**

***He want to become President or at the very least Governor.**

***His best friends are Sasuke and Me?!?! **

***His birthmark is actually hereditary according to the doctors**

***He loves exercising **

***He works at Ichiraku's part time**

**Subject: Sasuke**

***His favorite color is blue**

***He has an older brother which he refused to name**

***He doesn't get along much with his family, though he does care about them**

***He plays the guitar for his band The Sharingan Curse **

***He only has one friend who isNaruto, whom he considers a brother**

***He is not related to the Uchiha's that own most of the property in Konoha (AKA my parents best friends)**

***In his free time he enjoys exercising and meditating (I knew he did!)**

***He doesn't like socializing much**

***He hates the popular crowd**

***But more than anything; he hates me.**

**--**

**Sasuke Uchiha- Psychology Project Facts**

**Subject: Naruto**

**I know about him enough.**

**Subject: Sakura**

***Is the heiress of multi-million dollar company**

***Even if she is an heiress, she wants to be a nurse (bullshit.)**

***Her best friend is Ino**

***She believes in working hard**

***Her pink hair surprisingly is natural**

***On her free time she enjoys shopping, reading, and music**

***Her favorite band is Metro Station (stupid)**

***She has an odd relationship with her parents**

***She has a texting obsession**

***She's annoying**

**--**

**Naruto Uzumaki- Psychology Project**

**I'll just copy from Sasuke.**

**--**

"So how'd it go?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Horrendous! Shikamaru kept staring into space and Chouji couldn't stop talking about food! We got nothing done at all! What about you?"

"We did OK I guess." She murmured.

"Hey, why the long face?" Ino asked pouting.

"You know parents." Ino nodded not pushing it anymore further than that.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch!" Ino waved as she dropped Sakura off at her class and went to her next class.

"Yeah, see you at lunch."

--

"Seriously Sasuke, I don't understand why your such a prick to her! She never did anything to you!" Naruto complained to his companion.

"I said it's none of your business."

"It is my business! I don't want my two best friends fighting each other!"

"Oh so now you consider her your best friend? You only started talking yesterday! And she probably talks shit about you as much of that bitch of a friend she has." Sasuke spat.

"Sakura is different! If you get to know her and sympathize with her she is just like us! Why don't you see that?"

"Why don't you fucking shut up!? You are giving me a fucking headache. When I decide to tell you, I'll tell you."

"Fine." Naruto sighed in defeat.

--

**Tah-dah**

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter…Reasons**


	3. Truce

**Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving! I really appreciate them, and they motivate me to keep on writing!**

**By the way, I will be having a SPOLIER! At the end of the chapter, and trust me it is a big one! (of the manga, not the story)**

**And yeah, I know the last chapter I gave a preview to the name of the chapter. I had a plot in my head, but when I continued writing in sort of changed, but that chapter will come up some time soon, so not worries! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah blah blah**

**  
And remember REVIEW!**

**XXX**

Chapter 3: Truce

**Cliché #3: _The media portrays the "popular crowd" a bunch of people that put people down and are bullies. The truth is, most popular crowds are all about wishing they were Lauren Conrad, Spencer Pratt, and Heidi Montag from the Hills._**

"So how is our ingenious plan going?" Ino whispered in Sakura's ear during lunch which caused Sakura to abruptly shaken as she was focused with playing with the food on her tray. _Spaghetti and Meatballs,_ or as some people called it _Spaghetti and Shitballs_. Seriously, the school needed a better school menu and the lunch ladies really needed to stop sulking over having such a shitty job and taking it out on the students. It wasn't their fault they never finished high school and were bound as being slaves of the kitchen for the rest of their lives.

But of course, Sakura could have gone to a much private and richer high school to attend to but decided that public was the way to go. Private schools were too expensive and she hated using her parent's money so much.

Ino, being her best friend, followed her to her choice high school and the rest of their "rich" crew followed.

"Sakura." Ino whispered more harshly.

"What?"

"How is our plan on making Sasuke fall in love with you and breaking up with him at prom going along?" Ino 'whispered' again. Tenten and Neji eyed them suspiciously but kept quiet because they really didn't want to be involved and continued on with their conversation.

"Oh it's going great." Sakura lied. Honestly, Sakura didn't feel like doing it because it would be like cheating on herself. She cared about Sasuke, and if he ever reciprocated those feeling, though she highly doubted it, she would never abuse them. So it was better off letting Ino rant about it, then failing in the end, that way no one got hurt…for the most part.

A buzz was heard from within Sakura purse and she immediately pulled out her sidekick and checked her new text message. Saved by the buzz yet again.

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sakura**

**Hey Sakura! So, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Ichiraku's with me and Sasuke for dinner, if your parents don't mind that is.**

Sakura pondered in her thoughts before replying.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Naruto**

**Sure! My parents wouldn't mind, plus they are out of town for a while. At what time should we meet up?**

Naruto smiled and waved his phone in Sasuke's face, "Told you she wasn't going to turn the invitation down, she's honestly really nice!"

"Ask her if you can get a ride after school too, a bet she would turn that down. She'd be too afraid to have you in her car, especially since she parks with all her friends."

"You're on teme!"

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sakura**

**Awesome! Well at 6 and umm can I ask you a favor? My mom is running shifts at the hospital until midnight and Sasuke has 'business' to do and I sorta kinda need a ride home, would you mind taking me?**

"Hey, Ino... if I drive Naruto home, would you not be a bitch at him, please?" Sakura asked.

Ino thought about it and shrugged, "You said try." And smiled.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Naruto**

**Sure, but I have to drop off Ino first, so I hope you don't mind being in the same car as her since she kinda you kno…Where do you live?**

"I win! She said I can ride with her! In your face!" Naruto danced in joy.

"Give me that." Sasuke snatched his phone right out of his hands and read the text message himself, "She's trying to scare you off saying that Ino will be there, so it's a tie."

"Fine, now give me back my phone!" He yelled as he snatched back his phone.

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sakura**

**Thanks! I hearts youuu! And I live at 45 Palisades Ave**

Sakura smiled.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Naruto**

**You are highly welcome. And OK…**

**XXX**

The day dragged on until finally the final bell rang, which meant Sakura could finally enjoy a peaceful afternoon with nothing but her, herself, and…"HEY SAKURA!" Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" She had completely forgotten about giving him a ride and was lucky enough to have bumped into him or she would have driven off without him.

"So where's your car?" He asked, looking around the parking lot.

"Here." She said pointing at her black Mercedes Benz. Naruto stared at it in 'awe'. It wasn't that he wasn't exposed to extravagant things since his step-father and step-mother loved to live off extravagant things. Himself, he was a simple man, he didn't come originally from much, so he learned how to appreciate the little things in life, nothing too extravagant. Also, he was just amazed that a girl that young would have such an expensive car. His parents wouldn't even let him drive, which he believed was completely ridiculous.

"Hey Forehead and Ra- I mean Naruto," Ino fakely smiled, Naruto didn't notice.

"Hey Ino!" He smiled.

"C'mon, I need to be home soon or my parents will kill me, it's their anniversary party today. But you can drive Naruto first if you want." Ino said as she got into the front seat of the car, Sakura followed in the driver's seat, and Naruto in the middle of the backseats.

Sakura knew where Naruto lived, but apparently Ino didn't which was a complete shock to her. She wondered how she would react when she found out.

"Sakura…Didn't I say you can take him first?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

"So why are we at my house?"

"Actually…"

"Hey thanks for the ride Sakura!" Naruto said as he climbed out of the car, that's when it clicked to Ino.

"Wait! You live across the street from me?!" She yelled and climbed out of the car.

"Bye guys!" Sakura said as she drove off, whatever was about to go down, she did not want to take part of.

"We do? Cool!"

"That's not the point! How could you afford a _mansion_? I thought you were a poor orphan boy who lived with evil step-parents in an old ratty house!" that was a new low for Ino.

"I used to…but I got adopted by the CEO/editor of Playboy, do you know how awesome that is?"

For Ino, hell had just frozen over.

Naruto's networth…

325 million dollars.

"What!?" Apparently, Ino had been wanting to be a Playboy Bunny ever since her parents held that party for Hugh Hefner's 70th birthday when she was seven. She thought his women were elegant and beautiful blondes and she wanted to be just like them.

Even though her parents knew Hugh Hefner, they weren't friends per say, which she felt had shattered her opportunities.

"My dad is the CEO/Editor of Playboy magazine…" He said.

"So you like know Hugh Hefner?"

"Yeah…"

"You have just become my best friend! SORRY SAKURA!" She held Naruto in a tight embrace but Naruto shoved her off.

"I might be sometimes an air head, but it doesn't take a genius to know that right now you are using me, especially after all the things you've told me." He said.

"But…but I'm sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry. Bye Ino, see you tomorrow in school." And he rushed into his home. As much as he wanted to be in good terms with everyone he knew, Ino was a slight exception for the moment. She had been picking on him ever since they were kids and some of the things she had told him had really hurt him. For her to even take advantage of him because of his connections hurt even more. That's why he never really mentioned anything to anyone. He wasn't seeking fake friends, he was seeking true ones that would last him a life time. Ones to joke around with and have fun with.

Maybe if Ino stopped being so shallow he would learn to be friends with her, but he wasn't at the moment.

Same reason why Sasuke would never admit to anyone that he was indeed the heir to the main Uchiha branch. He wanted his peace, no drama, and he didn't even want to have the fortune, that his brother had laid upon him since he had turned it down, something that Sasuke would never have the opportunity of since he didn't have any more younger siblings.

Sasuke's networth…

Half a billion dollars.

**XXX**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**OMG! OMG! Naruto's dad is a Playboy Editor and CEO! WTF! You kno what that means?**

**-**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**You want to use him to accomplish your dream in being a slut that makes out with 82 year old men?**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Well Yeah! But since I kinda was mean to Naruto…he kinda wont help me with my dream! Help ?**

**-**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**No can do, you brought this upon yourself, you fix it!**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**I can't! What kind of friend are you to abandon me in my time of need! I will never ever ever talk to you again you big fat meanie!**

**-**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Fine, I'll _try._**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**That is not good enough!**

**-**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Take it or leave it.**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Fine.**

**XXX**

It was half an hour until Sakura had to meet with the guys at Ichiraku's and she was frantically looking through her closet for something nice and decent that Sasuke would like. She knew he would probably careless, but at least she could say she tried.

Finally, she choose black skinny jeans and a white, spaghetti strapped dolly top, along with black pumps that would surely kill her feet by the end of the night.

She let her long pink hair loose and simply added black head band.

"Perfect." She smiled at the mirror. Immediately after checking if everything was OK, she grabbed her purse and car keys and raced down the stairs.

"Shizune! I'm going out for dinner today! I'll be home maybe around 9!" Sakura yelled out from the front door.

"Alright Miss Sakura! Enjoy your night!"

"Thank you!" And she was off to her car towards the other side of town to meet the boys.

She was the first one there since she was fifteen minutes earlier than she was suppose to, so she took it to herself to sit down and wait for them. She eyed the small shop. It was a simple stand, the kitchen was visible for the consumer, with two workers that seemed like father and daughter working in the kitchen. "Welcome, may I take your order?" The middle aged man asked.

"Umm…not yet…I'm waiting for some friends. It would be rude to start eating without them. Thanks anyways." She smiled.

The middle aged man smiled as well, "No problem, whenever you are ready to order just ask."

"Thank you."

The minutes passed and no one had shown up. It had seemed that Naruto had forgotten and Sasuke just plainly didn't want to show up. She wanted to text them, but she really didn't want to be a nuisance, so she grabbed her bag and started to walk off until she glanced and saw something spiky.

"Dobe missed the bus to get over here, he should be on his way." He said while taking a seat. All Sakura could do was stare. He wasn't wearing glasses, he was wearing very stylish and clean clothing, his hair was spikier than usual. His eyes were the same beautiful onyx color, his muscular body was hidden though in two layers of jackets, but overall he looked simply gorgeous. She knew there was a hot guy way deep down, he just didn't want to show it.

"Are you just going to stand there?" He asked.

Sakura excused herself and sat down next to him, avoiding looking at him to avoid deeper embarrassment.

He was obviously fine with her silence, since he did not complain, or try to spark up a conversation. It was just nice a peaceful…and awkward.

"So…you look…nice." She stated breaking the silence alas.

"Hn."

"Favorite word, huh?"

"Hn."

"I would help if I knew what it meant."

"Hn."

"Can you say anything other than 'hn'?"

"You're annoying."

"Well so are you."

"Hn."

"Would you too like anything?"

"No." Sasuke replied as he stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Her heart stopped for a moment, he couldn't leave. She didn't want him to leave, she wasn't going to let him leave. This was probably one of the few times she could see him in an atmosphere other than school. So she mustered the courage to speak out.

"Please stay?" Sakura asked pleadingly. Sasuke turned around and glanced at her.

"Why should I?" he asked. Sakura didn't know how to answer and felt tongue tied. But as always her miracle always came at the most perfect of times.

"I'm here!" He yelled, "Sorry I took so long, the bus driver just flew pass by me and didn't bother stopping. I swear he hates me or something."

"Maybe because you had eaten so much ramen that one day, you got sick going back home and projectile vomited in his bus." Sasuke stated.

"It wasn't my fault!" He said as he took a seat next to Sakura. "Hey old man! Give me the regular, what do you want Sakura?"

"Um, I'm not much of a ramen fan, so I think I will have the sushi."

"Oh c'mon! You don't come to Ichiraku's for sushi! You go to Osaka for that! This is Ichiraku's and his specialty is ramen…the best in the entire world! Believe it!" He grinned.

"OK fine I'll take whatever you are having." Sasuke's face turned paler than pale.

"Trust me, you do not want what Naruto eats." He said.

"Why?"

"Three bowls of Miso ramen heavy on the salt and pickles."

"Ew." Sakura stated.

"Hn."

"Then I'll have whatever you're having Sasuke."

"I'm not eating."

"Why? Afraid to lose your girlish figure? Naruto mocked.

"I had dinner at home." He irritably answered.

"Fine, I'll have regular Miso ramen, thank you." The middle aged man nodded in response and went back to the kitchen to prepare their orders.

"So I was thinking, maybe this weekend we can start our list of activities and go out for that picnic thingy…" Naruto said.

"That sounds good." Sakura replied, Sasuke gave his usual reply to things. After that everything was silent until a cold gust blew at them making Sakura shiver.

"You cold?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" She said chattering her teeth.

"Sasuke give her one of your jackets." Naruto stated.

"No."

"C'mon! I don't have a jacket on and she's wearing a spaghetti strap!"

"I'll give it to her if you stop whining."

"Fine." And as he promise he handed over one of the two jackets he had been wearing. Sakura took it still debating whether she should give it back or put it on. She looked at Sasuke who looked at her with a You-better-put-it-on-especially-after-I-took-it-off-bitch look, so she put it on.

The jacket was big on her small frame, the sleeves went beyond her fingers and the length of it fit her as a dress. Probably since she was just 5'4'' and Sasuke was about 5'10''. He had 6 inches on her.

Happily, she rolled up the sleeves and feeling the rapid warmth she felt it give off. She smelt it and the smell of Axe came off it. She was in heaven.

"Thanks Sasuke." She smiled.

"Whatever." He said looking into blank space.

_'I'm glad he's acting nicer…' _ She thought.

"Alright, three Special Miso for my favorite costumer, and one for the pretty lady right here." He said smiling at Sakura in a sweet fatherly way.

"Thank you." She blushed.

Immediately, Naruto dug into his bowls of ramen at rapid speeds, Sakura was taking her time blowing her hot noodles, not wanting to burn herself.

By the time she was half way through, Naruto had just finished his third bowl and was asking for more. Sakura was bewildered, "How can he fit all of that in his stomach?"

"It's a mystery I am yet to solve." He replied watching his blonde best friend put down another two bowls of ramen.

Sakura chuckled, "Maybe he's part cow, since they have four stomachs."

"That would explain things…" He mumbled.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" he didn't move but she knew he was listening, "I don't know what I have done to make you hate me so much…but I was wondering if we could start off with a fresh clean slate…?" she asked.

"No."

"Please?" She begged.

"No."

"For the projects sake? And then afterwards you could hate me all you want…?" It's not what she wanted, but maybe during that time she could make him like her as a person.

He stayed quiet for a while before answering, which made her really nervous, "Fine."

"Yes!" He was shocked as she held him in a tight embrace, "Thank you! I promise you won't regret it!"

"I'm regretting it now…so get off me!" He said and she gladly complied.

Finally, Naruto was done eating his ramen and pulled out his wallet to pay, Sakura did the same. "Don't worry I hav- shit." His face turned pale.

"Here." Sasuke said, handing a big wad of cash to the man.

"I could have paid for it… its not fair since you didn't eat…"

"Whatever." He said.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot I switched wallets!" Naruto cried.

"Whatever." Sasuke stated again.

"OK to make it up to you! Let's go somewhere else! The night is still young!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It seemed like it was going to be a really long night.

**XXX**

**Diary of Sakura Haruno: Psychology Assignment**

**April 5th**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, my partners and I headed off to Ichiraku's for dinner. Since, they were running late, I had decided to go, since they probably weren't going to come. I was mistaken though, and Sasuke was the first to show up and said that Naruto would come soon after. There was a time period between the arrival of Sasuke and the arrival of Naruto so I decided to observe. Sasuke was dressed rather differently than what he normally dressed like, and he looked rather handsome. He was quiet as well and seemed hostile. I tried to start of a conversation which didn't really come out that well, but I learned that his favorite word was 'hn'**

**After Naruto arrived we ordered, well Naruto and I since Sasuke had already eaten dinner. I must say though, Naruto has very interesting taste buds to want Miso ramen with extra salt and pickles. Ew. He also probably is related to a cow, since he was able to gobble down 9 bowls of ramen in a matter of 15 minutes.**

**It started getting chilly and I had not brought a sweater, so Sasuke indirectly gave me his. That's when him and I came to a truce, since he really doesn't like me, and it was affecting the way we interacted.**

**After, we went to the park and played around in the jungle gym. I hadn't done that ever since I was a child. It was really fun until my heel caught the railing wrong at the top of the jungle gym and I free fell into Sasuke arms.**

**It was weird, but over all, a wonderful night. **

**Picture included from us at Ichiraku's!**

**xOxO**

**OMG longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories! I am so happy! I wasn't suppose to update this story first…I was suppose to be writing for my other story Konoha Cross Academy of Ninjas but I just wanted to write a page of this but ended up writing even more than I ever expected! **

**SPOILER: OMG! Hinata confessed to Naruto! She was so brave but now she's possibly dead? And like Naruto obviously cares for her more than a friend cause he 6 TAILS appeared on him. Pain is definitely screwed for messing with his woman!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!**


	4. West Palm Beach BITCHES!

**Hey guys! New chapter finally, but before, I want to answer one question I got from another chapter that I forgot to answer in the last one.**

**What is the Cliché aspect of the story? Well it's not the plot line within itself, its just the high school and teenage aspect. For example, gross school lunches, popular kids vs geeks etc. Just thought I'd mention that! **

**By the way keep the reviews coming! You guys are amazing!**

**xOxO**

**Cliché #4: **_**The actual amount of HIGH SCHOOL students that go on spring break is very minimal. Don't feel bad.**_

Chapter 4: West Palm Beach BITCHES!

It was finally the Friday before Spring Break. The school was gushing with plans and activities that they were going to do over the break and also wondering what Sakura, Ino, and the rest of the popular group had planned. They always had outrageous parties and had trips to Cabo, Mexico. Rumor had it that Ino was featured on Girls Gone Wild: Spring Break Edition Special Edition. No proof of this had been found.

"Hey I say we hit West Palm Beach this year, my parents just got a Mansion/Beach House that is currently vacant…" Ino said wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis.

Sakura sighed, "I don't know, I really am not in a Spring Breaky mood."

"C'mon Sakura its Spring Break! Nice summer breeze, hot and shirtless boys, bikinis! You love that stuff!" Ino said wrapping her right arm over her best friends shoulder.

"Fine." Sakura gave in.

"Yay!" Ino cheered.

"On one condition," Her smiled dropped, "Naruto and Sasuke have to come."

"Oh no problem! For a second I thought you were going to say no alcohol for me! That would have been devastating!"

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, that way I could become closer friends to Naruto and you can become closer to Sasuke! Remember our plan!" Ino stated deviously.

"Oh right…" Sakura tried to smile but she really couldn't. She wasn't even sure if Sasuke was even going to accept her invitation. If money was the problem, she would pay his tickets, though she didn't want to seem like a spoiled brat.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" It was Kiba.

Kiba Inuzuka was Shikamaru's best friend and part of the dynamic 5 group, which consisted of Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji. It use to be the Dynamic 6 until Sakura and Neji started going out and Tenten became unhealthily jealous of the pair, making them break up. And aside for her mad crush on Sasuke, Sakura had always had a diminutive thing with Kiba. He was funny, handsome, and really sweet.

"Oh we are just planning what we are doing for Spring Break…kind of last minute." Ino stated.

Kiba smiled brightly, "Well whatever it is, count me in!"

He was also very rich. His parents were professional animal breeders, dogs being their specialty. Their clients include Diddy, Perez Hilton, Nicole Richie, and Paris Hilton (Tinkerbelle and Akamaru are really close).

Networth: 75 Million Dollars

"Actually we have already planned it out. We are going to West Palm Beach for the week; my parents just bought a new getaway that they will definitely not be using."

"Sounds like a plan! Well I'll see you guys later. I have to get to class before Kabuto-sensei drowns my head in hydrochloric acid, Chemistry is really such a pain…" He sighed as he waved them goodbye.

"Bye Kiba!" Ino waved, closing the locker, "Now let's get to class before Anko has our heads!"

They reached class just as the bell rang and sat on their assigned tables waiting for Anko to give them instruction on what to do.

"Alright, before we continue with the projects I want to let you know that there has been a slight change. I recommend you write this down because I am pretty sure you will not remember all of this." Everyone pulled out their notebooks and a writing utensil. "I am really sorry for the work load I have given you. I honestly do not think I would even be able to grade 60 papers with 15 pages each. So instead, I have cut it down to 2 pages in which you will individually present. The journals are still part of the assignment. It will be a double grade, one for working together and the second for your presentation. Now continue on with working with each other." She announced.

Sakura sighed in relief; her work load had been cut short and removed a lot of added stress that the assignment had given her. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" She asked.

"Hn."

"I don't know." Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Well…" Sakura began, "Since Spring Break is finally here…I was wondering if you guys would like to join me and the rest of our friends to our trip to West Palm Beach, Florida. If money is a problem I'll be willing to pa—" She was cut short.

"Aa." Sasuke said in conformation.

"Seriously teme? You are actually willing to go to a beach?" Naruto asked bewilderedly.

"Hn."

"That's awesome! Woohoo! West Palm Beach here we come!" Naruto yelled a little too loud. The rest of the class room looked at them weirdly, but Sasuke sent them his infamous death glare that everyone cringed of.

That didn't keep them from talking. Everyone kept mumbling things around about the trip throughout the rest of the period. Some were saying that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were going to have orgies in a naked beach. Oh how stupid people were to start rumors like that.

"So, I'll text you guys later when we find out when exactly we are leaving," Sakura said putting her books away waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hn."

"Alrighty!" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura actually for a moment felt sympathy of the kid. Of course, she didn't mind his presence and considered him a friend but that was exactly the thing. If it weren't for this assignment she probably wouldn't had gotten as close to him as she was now. Heck, in the pass week she has actually come to consider him her best guy friend! And for the pass years that she has known him, he always seemed so lonely, he seemed to have never gone to social events like these. It made her feel like she was always taking them for granted.

"Later." Sakura smiled waving at them and going to Ino who was arguing with Shikamaru.

"How is it troublesome to pack a week worth of clothes?! Jeeze I am not asking you to move in with me!" Ino yelled.

"Keep it down!" Anko yelled.

"Sorry Anko-sensei,"

"Guys what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru here doesn't want to go with us because he says it's too troublesome to pack things over night!" Ino barked.

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru sighed.

"You're coming with or else…I'll tell Ino what happened last summer when you avoided her for a week," Sakura whispered. Shikamaru's face turned pale. Hey, sometimes nice girls can act a bit out of character.

**xOxO**

The day swept by and Sakura found herself pulling into the garage. Immediately, she got out of her car and rushed to her room to pack her belongings. Ino had already bought the flight tickets and they were leaving in four hours for Florida.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sasuke**

**Alright, Ino got the tickets. You don't need to pay her pay, she was acting rather generous. But yeah, you think you can pack in like an hour? Give me your address and I'll go pick you up. Oh! And tell Naruto for me? I sorta have my hands full at the moment! And sorry for the inconvenience!**

**-**

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

**Yeah whatever, and I'll just go to your house. What's your address?**

**-**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sasuke**

**915 Brighten Rd **

**-**

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

**Hn.**

**-**

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Naruto**

**Dobe be packed in an hour. I'll pick you up and we'll head to the bitches house.**

-

**From: Naruto**

**To: Sasuke**

**OK but…SAKURA IS NOT A BITCH! **

**-**

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Naruto**

**Whatever.**

**-**

Sakura hurriedly opened her closet and skimmed through her closet looking for enough decent outfits for her spring break. She was actually really excited over it knowing that Sasuke and Naruto were going to come with her. She chose a couple of beach dresses, some short shorts, flip flops, and a couple of party dresses. As for the bikinis, she choose and elegant one piece that was a pale shade of pink with a Sakura blossom pattern and a lime green two piece bikini as her main ones.

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

Once she stuffed all her things in her luggage her phone rang. She immediately flipped the phone knowing from the ring tone that it was Ino. "Yeah?"

"I need help! Which bathing suit you think would be better the bright yellow bikini one with the striped patches or the red one piece that is cut open in the side?" Ino asked.

"Yellow one, the red one reminds me too much of Bay Watch,"

"True, but I am way prettier than Pamela and at least my boobs are natural!"

Sakura scoffed.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean!?" Ino screeched.

"Nothing jeeze, I was just joking around!"

"Well it hurt my feelings!"

"You'll get over it."

"So I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Sasuke to show up," The door rang, "Never mind he's here! I'll see you in a few!"

Sakura immediately hung up and ran to the door hoping to catch him before Shizune opened the door, but no such luck, she had arrive there first and now was looking at the faces of two complete strangers.

"Yes?" Shizune asked the boys.

"We are here to see Saku- Oh hey Sakura!" Naruto waved.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Sakura said welcoming them into her home. Naruto looked around like he was a little kid in a candy store trying to find something to buy. "Make yourselves at home, I have to run up upstairs really quickly and get dressed. You want anything before I leave?" Both boys shook their heads. "Alright then I'll be done in a bit, if you need anything you can ask Shizune," She waved them off and ran back upstairs. Leaving the two boys alone.

"Wow, Sakura sure has a nice place…" Naruto said still looking in amazement.

"Hn."

"C'mon teme! We are going on vacation! You could act at least a little bit excited about it!"

"There's nothing to be excited about," He replied with little enthusiasm rolling his eyes as well. He picked up a picture that was on the table and it was Sakura as a little girl with a baby Golden Labrador licking in her face was a wide bright smile. Sasuke's eyes couldn't help but soften a little at the sight but then returned to his hard stoic expression once he realized that he was in the present and the girl in the picture he was seeing was completely different than what she was as a little girl.

"Why'd you come anyways?" Naruto asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Wanted to avoid Itachi," He retorted. After that, silence filled the air until they heard clicks coming from the stairs. They turned around to see Sakura coming down with a plain tight, black Channel dress that had the channel symbol in the breast area and licorice red pumps. She had sunglasses on the top of her head and in hand she had a small purse as well as her luggage. In general, she looked like she was going out to party but when in reality she wasn't.

"Wow Sakura you look great for a person who is just going to the airport!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura chuckled, "Actually, knowing Ino, she would probably drag me into the clubs as soon as we put down our stuff."

"How?" Naruto asked in amazement

"Connections."

"I thought you didn't like the perks of being in the music industry." Sasuke stated.

Sakura was actually taken aback from his statement that it took her a few moments to gather the right words to say, "I said I wanted to work hard for what I want to achieve and not have it thrown into me and honestly I can't help being a teenager. Yeah, I may seem like the perfectly nice little girl at school, which I am, but sometimes teenagers want to have fun! Not that you would know what fun is!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth she regretted saying them. But he was being such an asshole towards her! Thinking that she was the cliché rich girl that didn't care about anyone but herself and she was getting sick and tired of it! She wanted him to accept her, for who she was, not as the product of the environment she was part of.

Sasuke didn't seem to care about the comment and just shrugged it off. "Let's go." He didn't feel like going anymore but he didn't want to hear it from Naruto and he definitely did not want to go back home to where his brother was, so he would just have to endure it.

They went into Sakura's car and put the entire luggage in the trunk. Sakura had two small bags, Naruto a big orange back pack that was mostly filled with instant ramen, and Sasuke just had a small backpack himself.

The entire way to the airport was quiet. They checked their luggage with the staff of the airport and then went to meet up Ino who was already at the check-in desk getting the plane tickets. Along her were Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?!" Naruto stated in shock, Neji gave him a glare.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked surprised.

"How do you two know each other?" Neji growled.

Hinata's face flushed red and Naruto looked another way. No one knew about their relationship. Hinata's family was royalty in Japan. They had moved to America in order to let their daughters have a good youthful life and learn American customs. Some of the families followed what the main family branch had done, hence Neji living in America as well. If they were to find out about their hidden relationship they would immediately send Hinata back to Japan and that would be the last time Naruto would ever see her. He wouldn't dare risk that.

The Hyuuga family's networth

600 Million Dollars

"Umm my step-mom treated her a couple of times at the hospital while I was there doing volunteer work!" Naruto laughed eyed them both suspiciously for a few moments but let it go, resuming on giving his luggage and Hinata's to the lady and the front desk.

"Smooth move," Sasuke whispered which made Naruto even more nervous.

"Sakura!" Ino waved. She was wearing a tight red simple spaghetti strapped dress and black open-toed heels. Her hair was loose for once as her bangs framed her face perfectly; her lips were bright red from lipstick and a touch of lip gloss. Overall, she looked completely gorgeous, grasping the attention of all the horny boys that were surrounding them. "Alright, here are you tickets. If you have luggage then give it to that guy over there. It's really so unfortunate that my Dad didn't allow me to rent out a private jet," Even rich girls had their limitations, "But still, the whole first class section is reserved for us, well most of it, so its just as good." She kept bragging on and on about it which irritated Sasuke to no end. He tried to keep his composure, but couldn't listen to what Ino had to say any longer. To distract himself, he grabbed his, Naruto's, and Sakura's luggage and gave it to the guy who was patiently waiting to get done with the rather massive group and move on to the other travelers.

"Ready to go?" Sakura asked the boys.

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled excitedly, Sasuke just nodded.

They set off on their adventure through the airport going through the metal detector and finding the gate for the airplane. Once they found it, the immediately entered and settled down. Ino sat with Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, who were now apparently going out, sat together, Sasuke and Naruto sat together, Hinata and a little boy sat together, and Sakura and Kiba sat together. The other two seats were occupied by the little boy's mom and sister. The first class on the air plane only had twelve seats so Ino and Shikamaru were sitting across from Neji and Tenten, behind them were Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting across from Sakura and Kiba who were sitting behind Ino and Shikamaru. Hinata was seated behind Naruto and Sasuke which gave them space to talk secretively.

"So how's life?" Kiba asked.

"A little hectic, but its OK, you?"

"Really weird, seriously I think Akamaru is going to get Tinkerbelle prego. Every time Paris drops her off they immediately go into Akamaru's dog house and don't come out for hours," Sakura laughed.

"Did you bring him?" Sakura asked.

"Of course I did! That dog never leaves my sight!"

"Except when he goes have sexy time with a Hilton," Kiba chuckled.

"Never knew you had such a good sense of humor," He smiled.

"Occasionally, but I think hanging out with Naruto for the pass week has already taken a toll on me."

"I see…"

The air plane started to lift off which ended Sakura and Kiba's conversation. When the plane was finally stable in the air Sakura decided to catch some sleep before the long night that she had ahead.

While she was sleeping she unconsciously moved and snuggled into Kiba's arm. He was initially surprised but did not bother her and let her sleep, smiling at the same time.

Sasuke, in the meantime, had been viewing their actions very carefully. It wasn't that he cared…he was just curious. He hated Sakura, yeah that was it. He hated her and he was just observing her to see if he could get any dirt on her that he could use against her at any given time.

The four hour trip went by in a flash and Sakura found herself waking up feeling really warm. She noticed that her head was lying on someone's arm and immediately jerked herself off. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She apologized showing her embarrassment as her cheeks flushed red.

"Don't worry! You need the sleep after what Ino is going to make us go through tonight," Kiba laughed.

"True, you're coming?" She said standing up to get off the plane.

"She's making everyone go, or else you will have to deal with her wrath."

"Poor Sasuke," Sakura laughed.

"Huh?"

"He doesn't seem like the type to enjoy going to parties."

Sasuke who had heard her walked up to her, "Talks the one who said I assumed too much of her," He retorted making Sakura flush red in anger.

"I said seemed you asshole!" Oops twice in a row, way to go Sakura!

"Hn." He said passing by her and Kiba.

"About that, how come he came? I thought Ino hated Sasuke…" Kiba asked.

Sakura sighed, "We are partners for psychology and we have this stupid assignment about learning about each other," She said trying to pick up her luggage. Kiba, noticing her struggled, grabbed her bag with his lose hand.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled which he smiled back.

"I have to go to get Akamaru; I'll see you in the limo," He said giving her luggage and kissing her slightly in the cheek.

Sakura was shocked by his action, immediately putting a hand where his lips had met her skin. It tingled and she couldn't help but smile. Yeah she liked Sasuke, but he obviously didn't care about her.

"You look like an idiot just standing there you know…" Sasuke said.

"Oh uh didn't notice…I'll see you in the limo…bye!" She rushed out of the airport to the limousine, boy this vacation was going to be interesting.

**xOxO**

They had dropped off the luggage immediately to the maid of the mansion not bothering to go inside the mansion at all. The driver drove them to the Ambar Lounge one of the hottest dance clubs in the area. The entry line was huge but they immediately went to the front door.

"See the line? That's where it ends." The guard said in a harsh tone pointing all the way at the end of it, two blocks away.

"Excuse me, my name is Ino Yamanaka. You must know my father Inoichi Yamanaka, the owner of this club and my best friend Sakura Haruno, heir to Bubble Gum Records." Ino flaunted. The big, scary looking man turned pale. His hands shaking as he removed the red rope from the door allowing them entry.

"I am sorry Miss Yamanaka and Miss Haruno," The man excused himself. Ino smiled and winked at him and passed through the doors.

The music was pumping loudly and as soon as they were inside, the girls headed off to the dance floor dancing to _If U Seek Amy_ by Britney Spears. The boys resided to the bar and watched the girls dance around and having fun.

"Vodka please." Shikamaru asked the bartender. The bartender brought the drink and whipped it at Shikamaru. "Any of you want anything?"

"Margarita."

"Sex on the Beach."

"Red Wine."

"Beer."

"Ramen!"

All the boys turned their heads at their blonde haired companion with baffled looks.

"Just kidding! Shot!"

They received their drinks and drank the night away. Just two hours at the bar and they were already all drunk, including the girls who had joined them.

They were in the VIP section this time lounging on the big round couch. Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap, who really didn't seem to mind. Ino was making out with Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata were dancing, Neji and Tenten were no where to be seen and Kiba was sitting at the other end of the couch staring at Sakura and Sasuke.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Kiba couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Sakura by he hand and ripped her off a drunk Sasuke's hands.

Sakura giggle, "Kiba-kun! You look mighty handsome," She slurred in her drunken state. Kiba just grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a kiss right in front of Sasuke. Sakura did not hesitate and immediately kissed him back, allowing his tongue entrance. She wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him deeper.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun_

Their kiss ended abruptly as Sasuke pulled Sakura out of Kiba's arms and onto his, "Stay the fuck away from her!" Sasuke said.

"Who are you to talk to me like that you little punk?" Kiba growled.

"More of a man that you could ever be." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh really, want to take this outside? I'll show you what a real man is…" Kiba retorted.

"No Kiba I will not fuck you, I'm not gay like you are. Wait never mind, I'm not gay _or _into bestiality." Kiba lunged at him. Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the couch and dodged the blow. Swiftly, he punched Kiba right in the eye sending him backwards sliding on the marble table that was filled with drinks.

"Who's the man now?" Sasuke ask in triumph.

"Neither of you!" Sakura yelled kneeling next to a barely conscious Kiba. Ino and Shikamaru, who had been so busy sucking their faces out of each other hadn't notice the fight that had broken out until the saw Kiba flying towards the table.

"What happened?" Ino asked.

"The two idiots got into a fight, help me get him up." Shikamaru helped and pulled his friend up, leaning his body against his back.

"I'll call the driver to get us." Ino said pulling out her cell phone, "Seriously Sasuke, just when I had just started to really have fun." She scolded with her cell phone in her ear.

"Lucas? Yes, we had the cut the night short. Some of our friends got into a dilemma. Yeah, OK. Fifteen? Perfect. See you outside." She hung up.

That was the end of an almost perfect night.

**xOxO**

**Woo! Long chapter! Didn't like the ending of it though.**

**Please tell me what you think and REVIEW! Those are the only things that make me want to update sooner with longer chapters! Please? Don't be such a lazy butt like Shikamaru! Haha.**

_**Shika-'Im not that lazy'**_

_**Me- 'Oh just just go back to sleep!'**_

_**Shika- 'ZzZ'**_

**Songs mentioned in this chapter: **

**Just Dance- Lady Gaga**

**Poker Face- Lady Gaga**

**If U Seek Amy- Britney Spears**

**IMPORTANT: If you go to my profile now, you can check the progress of my stories with how many pages I have written, percentage finished, as well as estimated updating date. So check that out!**


	5. West Palm Beach BITCHES! Part 2

**I'd like to thank all of you who supported me with the situation with my friend. I am really glad that such kind people read my story and are really genuine people. Many of you commented on the fact that you have been in similar situations but I could not get back to all of you who did. If I didn't I am sorry. All of the people you have mentioned I send my condolences.**

**Thank you to all of you who encouraged me to keep writing no matter how long the update was going to be. It really pushed my forward to complete this chapter. **

**It might not be as long as the others, but I really tried to make it as long as possible, and I think it turned out OK. But you be the judge of that.**

**  
And once again, thank you.**

**XXX**

Chapter 5: West Palm Beach BITCHES! Part 2

It was morning; light crept through the blinds onto the sleeping form of very messy male. His usual spiky locks were somewhat in a bigger mess than usual. He smelled like alcohol and cigarettes and was wearing the same clothes as the night before. He cursed the light; he detested being woken up by the sun. He pulled the covers over his face and tried falling back asleep, but no such luck.

He stood up and yawned sleepily and looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. The room was large, like his back home, there was a dresser, a big king sized bed, the walls were painted in a warm creamy color…overall the room was simple.

He noticed three doors, one that obviously led outside, the other one the closet, but the last one was unknown. He hoped it was his own private bathroom, sharing a bathroom with all the 'dobes' he was with would just mean chaos. He walked towards the door and gently creaked it open. His eyes immediately widened.

"Sasuke!" The pinkette yelled, a blush crept through her cheeks. She was wearing her bikini and was applying lotion on herself when Sasuke barged in. Apparently the door was a connector to both rooms.

"Pervert!" Ino yelled. Oh, she was there too, Sasuke thought.

Ino slammed the door hard on his face, leaving him with his mouth open.

"You really didn't need to do that…" Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Yeah…yeah, let's go already…Kiba is waiting!" Ino winked at her best friend.

Sakura flushed red and immediately looked at the opposite direction. As much as she **loved** Sasuke she couldn't help but **like** Kiba just a little. They were friends after all, and he wasn't as much as a jerk as Sasuke, and good looking as well. A spring fling wouldn't do any harm, right? It's not like Sasuke liked her, and if he even did maybe he would get jealous?

"What give you that idea?"

Ino's face turned into a thoughtful gaze, "Well let's begin, you did have a date with him back in 7th grade then last night I peeked at you guys and saw you having a pretty heavy make out session and you averted your eyes when I mentioned you liking him."

"Let me retaliate. You were the one that set us up for that date since he was all upset that you broke up with him. I was drunk as hell last night and you know for a fact that I can't take alcohol well and lastly you can't use the words like or love around me, it makes me feel all weird." Her blush was deeper which in turn made Ino laugh.

"Sure, anyways he is the perfect rebounder after you break Sasuke's heart. Hey maybe you can even use him to make Sasuke jealous!"

Sakura sighed and stood up, "I doubt he has feelings for me anyways. Let's go, can we? Everyone is waiting for us…"

"Fine, go on changing the subject," They grabbed their beach bags from their room and headed out of the mansion to see everyone set up on the private beach property.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved happily.

"Hey Naruto! Everyone!"

"Where's teme?" Naruto asked looking around.

"I think he's inside…" Sakura replied.

The blond stood up immediately and rushed in at rapid speeds into the mansion yelling along the way, "I'll get him! TEME!" Rattling was heard from inside the mansion and later girly screaming from the blond boy. Everyone blinked bewilderedly, paying close attention to what was happening.

"I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go." Sasuke stated slamming his door.

Heavy knocks were heard afterwards, "C'mon! We are on Spring Break, can't you just enjoy yourself and stop being an emo asshole! By the way, if you don't come out on your own, I'll ram the door and bring you out myself!"

"I'd like to see you try."

A big bang followed, afterward Naruto fell off the second story window onto a bush. Sasuke approached the broken window with a smirk. "Dobe."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata ran toward Naruto with a worried expression on her face. "A-are you alright?" She reached out a shaky hand and helped him up.

"Don't worry I'm OK!" He smiled giving her a thumbs up, which in returned she smiled. "I guess that bastard isn't coming…last one to the water is a rotten bowl of ramen!"

"C'mon Sakura!" Kiba yelled grabbing her hand running towards the water. She was taken aback and stumbled on the sand almost falling, but Kiba kept a strong grip on her picked her up and carried her on his back. "Hold on tight!" He said as he accelerated even faster, passing Naruto and splashing on the water. "Ha! Who's the rotten bowl of ramen now?" He grinned.

"Sasuke is," Naruto smartly remarked.

"Actually dobe…" Sasuke surfaced on the water, his hair surprisingly keeping his messy form. Naruto gaped in shock looking at Sasuke then the window of the mansion and back at Sasuke.

"But, wait…you, me…window…HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST!"

"I ran."

"But I didn't see you!"

"Because you were too focused on the water to notice I passed right by seconds before you jumped in."

"Whatever." Naruto mopped, blowing bubbles in the water in defeat.

"Ah doesn't this feel so great? I love spring break!" Sakura sighed floating in the water and relaxing. She smiled brightly with her eyes closed, letting the sun kiss her pale skin, completely forgetting about the guys that were around her. All was silent until someone or something creped underneath her back immediately losing her calm composure and trashing around in fear. A booming laughter followed after, followed by an 'ow'.

"Don't ever do that to me again you idiot!" Sakura yelled at the sinking blonde boy.

She felt the presence of someone behind her, then felt a hand on her bare waist and a head on her shoulder. "He's an idiot," Sakura felt her face go hot, she knew who it was. Kiba.

"Hehehe…Kiba…what are you d-doing?" She stuttered very Hinata like.

He bit her ear and mumbled, "What does it look like I'm doing?" Sakura felt like she was about to faint from embarrassment. This was too sudden and forward, and it was not like she was drunk to go along with it without a problem. She opened her mouth to speak up but never got the chance because Sasuke grabbed on to Kiba's hand and pushed him away from Sakura.

"Can't you see that she feels uncomfortable?"

"Can't you see that she was enjoying it?"

"No she didn't!"

"She was! Admit it! You're jealous of Sakura and I," Kiba retorted. Sasuke was silent for a brief moment and thought carefully of what he was going to answer. Sakura held her breath anticipating on what he was going to say.

"I don't like her, but if something happens to her. I bet you her parents are going to blame it all on me since I'm the only one here that that doesn't come from money. So, I'm protecting her from getting raped by the likes of you." Sakura's heart dropped.

'_So I guess he doesn't like me…'_ She sighed.

Kiba smirked, "It wouldn't be considered rape if she enjoyed it."

As soon as that was said Sasuke let his anger get the best out of him and threw a powerful punch at his jaw.

Naruto snapped out of his daze as soon as he saw Kiba and Sasuke fighting in the water and then met his gaze at the scared Sakura that was trying to pull Sasuke back from drowning Kiba. "Guys stop this childishness already! Can't we all be just friends and act civilized—no wait Sasuke stop!" They ignored her and continued their fighting.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Naruto yelled, getting the attention of both boys. "Seriously, can't you both see you are hurting Sakura by acting this way. You should be ashamed. This is suppose to be a vacation filled with fun an bonding and all you two have been doing is ruining it by constantly fighting!" He swam across to Sakura and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "C'mon lets go have actual fun and leave these two by themselves." Sakura nodded and looked at the two boys with pained looks before leaving with Naruto back to shore.

Their was a heavy silence amongst the two, neither knowing what to say. They both looked intensely at each others eyes, glaring. Moments passed, and finally one of them spoke up, "What is Sakura to you?" Kiba asked.

"…just a girl that I have a project with in Psychology," He answered.

"Really? Then, why are you trying to prevent us from going out?"

"It has nothing to do with Sakura. It's just that personally, I don't like you," He smirked.

Kiba smiled, "Still temperamental over what happened in first grade Sasuke Uchiha, son of the heads of the Uchiha Clan? Though wait, you don't want anyone to find out about that, since you indeed do not want to repeat first grade again, am I right?"

Just the thought of it sent chills through Sasuke's spine, which made Kiba smirk. "Good, then I won't tell anyone if you keep away from Sakura."

"Fine."

**XXX**

"I got it!" Sakura yelled running and diving into the sand, hitting the multicolored beach ball over the net.

"Nice one Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Not nice enough!" Ino yelled spiking the ball fast into the ground. Quickly, Naruto made a dig sending the ball into the air in between both sides of the net. Sakura and Ino quickly ran onto the net and jumped high into the air. The ball then came crashing down on Ino's side.

"Team Sakura and Naruto wins!" Hinata said happily.

"Shika! We would have won if you weren't so god damn lazy!"

Shikamaru sighed in response, "Troublesome."

"Hey look! Kiba and Sasuke are back." Ino noted.

Sakura didn't bother turning around looking at them. After what happened out in the ocean, she felt like not really being around them both at the same time. She honestly didn't know why they were behaving that way. It was not like Sasuke was jealous of Kiba because Kiba was starting to be touchy with her. Never in a million years would the Uchiha boy fall in love with her, she was convinced of that. She just wished that they could at least all get along, but it felt that all progress she had with Sasuke had gone down the drain.

She sighed in relief knowing that Sasuke went back into the mansion, but soon realized that Kiba had joined their group, "What took you guys so long?" Ino asked.

Kiba smiled, "We were just talking."

"O-kayy…hey everyone why don't we go inside now and get ready for another night of partying?" Ino said changing the subject.

"I think I'm going to pass tonight." Sakura stated, grabbing her stuff from her beach chair.

"Aw c'mon! We only have until tomorrow to be here!" Ino pouted.

"I know, I'm just not feeling too well." She lied.

"Fine." Ino huffed in defeat.

"I'll stay with her too." Kiba said.

"No, no, no, go with them. I don't want to be the one dragging you down. You live for parties and I'll just probably be sleeping the night away anyways." The last thing she wanted is to be in the mansion alone with Kiba and Sasuke, assuming Sasuke wasn't going and also she wanted her privacy.

Kiba frowned, "Fine, but if that douche bag pulls anything on you, call me right away, OK?" Sakura nodded.

"Well I'm heading to my room. I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow morning I guess." Sakura waved them off and walked towards her room. Once she got to the second floor she couldn't help but notice Sasuke's door lying flat on the ground from when Naruto barged in. She followed her gaze further into the room to notice Sasuke laying down on his bed, on his laptop.

"Hey." She simply said.

"Hn."

"Working on the project?"

"Hn."

"Oh OK, see you later?"

"Hn."

It was back to stage one, one word answers.

She sighed and walked into her room lying in bed and resting her eyes for a little before standing back up, pulling her own laptop out to continue their assignment.

**Diary of Sakura Haruno: Psychology Assignment**

**April 10th**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today has been the second day that my partners and I have been on spring break with each other. Yesterday night we arrived at West Palm Beach, Florida and immediately hit the night clubs. I was spending some time with my friend Kiba while my other friends were too busy to socialize with me. I was getting along with Kiba but Sasuke got angry when he saw us kissing. I don't believe he was jealous and it was just a side effect of the drinks he had, but fortunately we left because they were causing a scene.**

**Today we went out to the beach and yet again Sasuke and Kiba started arguing. Still it wasn't jealousy that drove him to do that. He just didn't want to get in trouble with my parents if something happened to me. Naruto defended me and took me back to the shore and we teamed up to play beach ball. It was really fun. In such a short amount of time I have gotten so close to Naruto and immediately has become one of my best friends. He is even getting along with the others which I find amazing to. And as for Sasuke, we are back to stage one. He hates me.**

**Tomorrow is our last day here at West Palm Beach, so hopefully something happens to lighten the mood. I really do want to become good friends with Sasuke but he still isn't letting me in. Oh well. I will succeed…I hope.**

**PS. Picture included of Naruto and I after playing Beach Ball. No picture with Sasuke though.**

**XoXo**

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. I want to know your critiques. **

**And remember, story updating times are in my page if you want to reference my progress!**


	6. Agreements

**Sadly, this MIGHT be my last update for this story until August. Finals are this week and soon after I begin summer vacation. I am going to Puerto Rico for the first half of my summer and I will not have access to a computer during that time. So I apologize in advance.**

**Please enjoy. I think I did OK, but not good enough. I hate my writing. I don't think its descriptive or attractive enough xD**

**xOxO**

Chapter 6: Agreements

Sakura had drifted to sleep that afternoon after writing her journal entry. Night had fallen already and the mansion was eerily quiet and dark. Creaky hardwood floors echoed through the mansion followed, passing by Sakura's door steps, then further down into the hall way, a loud bang following.

Startled, Sakura awoke and immediately and turned on the lamp from the night table. "What was that?" She whispered to herself, looking around the room. It was quiet once again, everyone was out at the clubs all except herself and Sasuke, who was in the room next to hers.

She sighed and relaxed her tense muscles, "It was probably Sasuke…" Another bang was heard from down the hall, which startled her once more.

Typically in horror movies, when a girl was in her situation, they would follow the noise to its source and eventually end up being killed. She knew better than that from being a movie junkie; but there was a huge difference from watching it and actually being in the situation. Naturally, your human instinct tells you to go ahead and look to satisfy your curiosity, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Sakura went to her closet and found a broom. Slowly, she walked over to the door, making sure her footsteps were light for whomever it was not to know she was around. She creaked the door open slowly and looked both ways of the hallway to see if the coast was clear, and it was.

She closed the door to her room and backed up towards where the staircase was, looking at all directions. She seemed to have backed up to far when she felt the wall against her, but it wasn't a wall. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth to scream but a hand covered hers, muffling her screams. She kicked the intruder and attempted to hit them with her broom, but it was all failed attempts. The intruder placed her hands above her head, still covering her mouth.

"Shh…Sakura it's me!" She knew that voice.

She tried to say his name from under his mouth but it ended up sounding like, "Mafe."

"I'll release you if you promise to be quiet." She gently nodded. He released her from his grasp and led her back into her room. "Stay here, I think someone broke in."

"No duh Sherlock, and no I am going with you!" She retorted in a whisper. Through the darkness she was able to see him shoot her a look of confusion. Typically most girls would think of just saving themselves and hiding in the closet, letting the man be the hero. Sakura was different, she was all for the adventure and danger, and he didn't know whether to admire it or just consider her plain stupid for not having any self-awareness at all.

He didn't know what to say, whether to insist in her staying or just letting her do whatever she pleased (which would possibly cause a scenario of her being a hostage) or forcing her to stay put in the room, which she would just go against anyways. Coming to a conclusion, he shrugged the thoughts off. if she wanted to risk her life, he wasn't going to stop her. It was her problem and not his. "Fine."

Sakura smiled brightly at him taking hold of her broom once again and followed him down the stairs of the darkened mansion. She kept a safe distance from him, not to close and not to far, looking around for any movement around them.

A noise was heard coming from the kitchen and Sasuke pointed her to follow him at the same direction. It felt thrilling, acting like undercover _ninjas_ set to assassin someone. Except ninjas had cool weapons and Sakura just had a broom and Sasuke to protect herself.

As they approached the kitchen, they took extra caution with their surroundings, looking around each corner and listening for any sounds. In general, the kitchen sounded quiet now. Maybe the bandit had moved to another room? Or in a worst scenario, knew that they were in the premises and was laying a trap for them?

Their thoughts were answered when a light shone over the kitchen from a light source in the middle of it. Adjusting their eyes to the light, the noticed that the bandit had opened the refrigerator, but was no where in sight because of the counter covering the bottom. Sasuke crouched down and insinuated Sakura to do so was well. They took really careful steps until they reached the counter. Once there, Sasuke pointed Sakura to the right side of the counter then himself then the left side of the counter. Immediately understanding what he was saying, she slowly walked around the counter and he did the same. By the show of hands, Sasuke counted down three seconds before they went forth to reveal the intruder, but when they did, they completely did not expect what they were seeing.

There, leaning against the counter, was a half conscience Naruto eating away everything that was in the fridge, mumbling random words. "Naruto?!?" Sakura yelled in surprise. Naruto just looked at her with a dazed look and slurred out her name in response. Sasuke had gone to turn on the lights which brighten up the room even more.

With Sakura medical knowledge, she immediately notice Naruto's eyes were dilated, he, reeked of weed and alcohol and had some bruises on his arms. "Oh god! Sasuke can you pick him up and lay him on the couch for me?" Sasuke groaned in annoyance but complied to her wishes and set him, not so gently, on the couch. "Alright, now get me a cloth or something with cold water, please."

"Why should I?"

Sakura scowled at him, "Because he's your friend, and from my medical knowledge he is highly intoxicated, if not treated with proper care he can throw up and choke in his sleep. So we should stay and watch over him for the night."

"We?"

"Yes we!"

"I never volunteered for this, I'm going back to bed, and you're the one who wants to go on the medical field, not me!"

"What's your deal anyways?" Sakura had officially bursted. She no longer was going to tolerate his attitude towards her. She never did anything wrong, she has only been kind to him and always given him unconditional love and support. If he was going to act like he had a stick up his ass she might as well know why. "I am always kind to you and all I get is your bitchass attitude. You're not even that cruel to Ino who actually deserves the coldness. But no, you show it towards me of all people that you could choose to hate. Why Sasuke, why do you hate me so much?"

He smirked, "You are so annoying."

"I wouldn't be that way if you weren't so cryptic! And you should speak for yourself, you're a pain in my ass!"

"Glad to know its mutual, goodnight." He was about to leave but Sakura grabbed a hold of his wrist. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me the truth." Sakura could see him clenching the fist of the hand she had grabbed onto.

"Fine I'll look after the Dobe until everyone else comes back." He said it rather harshly as he ripped his hand away from Sakura and flumping onto the furthest futon in the living room, away from Sakura. Sakura didn't mind the distance. After fuming at him, just moment ago, she regretted raising her voice at him, though it was necessary. He was being selfish, ignorant, and self centered. Someone needed to teach him a lesson.

Hours passed by slowly, the lack of communication between the two while looking over a very passed out Naruto was horrific. During that time period, Sakura had been thinking about a lot of things, mostly their current predicament. First, she was surprised none of the others had gone with Naruto back home, especially Hinata. Secondly, it was nearing four in the morning and none of them, other than Naruto, had returned back from their night of partying. Third, how she was going to break the ice with Sasuke?

Their silence had been going on for way to long and she needed to break it before she went mentally insane, "Hey while we are still watching over Naruto, might as well make this time productive and work on the project. I do still need more information for my essay and I'm pretty sure you need more about me than just state I'm _annoying_ in it." Sasuke shrugged, clearly way to tired to even bother arguing anymore. Happily, Sakura pulled out a pen and pencil.

"How is your family life?" A once dazed Sasuke had fully regained his focus and sent a violent death glare at Sakura.

"Repeat that?"

"How is your family life?" She blinked.

"Like you'd like to know."

"Actually I would, so enlighten me for me to get info for my project. And its not like I won't figure it out eventually, I do have to stay over at your house soon, remember? It's a requirement." That's the only real requirement he was trying to forget the most. He just hated the fact that this project had to have so much insight on his life. He really wanted his own privacy, that was one reason why he never mentioned to anyone he came from actually a wealthy family. Everyone would treat him differently and start meddling into his business. And one thing the Uchiha boy treasure the most was his privacy. He was even alienated from his own family.

"I'll give you a brief overview and that's it." He said sternly.

"Fine." It was better than nothing. Sakura hovered the pencil over the sheet of paper waiting patiently for Sasuke to begin. He sighed, there was absolutely no way out of it. "Well I am the youngest of my family…I have an older bother whom I hate dearly…my parents are always…_busy_…so I barely see them anyways…that's it," He was relieved to know that Sakura accepted what little he said, but also couldn't help but notice the saddened look on her face.

"I can relate on that last one…my parents are absolutely never home. They've been always traveling around ever since I was born. I always had nannies take care of me and had no siblings at all to play with. I know a lot of people don't appreciate the time they have with their parents, but I absolutely treasure it." She paused for a moment, "Its not that they don't love me, because I know they do. It's just sometimes I wish I could spend more time with them. The longest I've had them for a month was the other day when they came from Paris. I only was able to eat dinner with them before they had to head out again." She sighed.

Sasuke wasn't going to reply to anything, because he didn't want to start a contest on who's childhood was the worse, and he was pretty sure Sakura didn't either. In fact, he felt that she was relieved to say that to someone, he was probably even the only one that knew how she felt about that.

It made him feel weird and made the awkwardness between them even more awkward. All he could do now was just count down the moments until the others came and as soon as he thought of it, the drunken bunch walked through the front door, "Man that was one heck of a party! Now sleep." Ino said crashing into one of the couches. Kiba didn't even make it through to the living room, he had crashed as soon as he got in, in the ground. Shikamaru immediately had gone to his room, Tenten stumbled inside and crashed next to Ino. The only two who seemed to be in one piece were the Hyugas.

"Welcome back guys, had fun?" Sakura asked, half asleep.

"Well they surely did, we just looked out for them, making sure they made it in…mostly one piece." Neji surprisingly joked.

Sakura laughed letting her attention wander to Hinata who had sat next to Naruto's passed out form, "D-did you take care of him all night?" She asked, her tone deep with concern.

"Yep, right Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What happened to him though? We were pretty surprised to see him here so early and without you guys. We even thought he was a burglar at first."

Hinata laughed, Neji looked pissed, "The idiot got into a chugging contest, and whoever lost had to do a whole line of weed in two minutes and you can just assume the rest."

Sakura's sweat drop as she looked at Naruto with shock. The boy truly knew how to party hard or he was just that stupid.

A yawn escaped her mouth, reminding her that she was running on very minimal energy and her body was about to shut down. "I'm going to go to bed, I think Naruto will do okay for the rest of the…er…morning." She smiled lightly and waved off everyone, slowly making her way to her room. She was absolutely exhausted, climbing the never ending stairs up to her room. Her legs felt really heavy and her eyes were half closed; she was so disoriented that she did not notice that the steps had ended and fell forward, almost falling onto the wall. Almost.

"Huh?" She said somnolently.

"Watch where you are going."

"Oh, Sasuke? Thanks…g'night,"

"Hn."

She knew that was probably going to be the most she could get out of him until spring break ended.

xOxO

Spring break slowly drifted onto a stop. And as Sakura predicted, after that night of taking care of Naruto, was the last time they spoke to each other. Shortly after returning to Konoha, she had to leave again to go visit her parents for the remainder of Spring Break. Not that she did much with them, but at least she was able to eat nice dinners with them for once, without any interruptions. Something a lot of people took for granted.

With a huge smile on her face, she walked into Konoha High. Apparently rumors had already begun on their spring break endeavors. Students tried to be inconspicuous, but failed miserably as they would look at her as she walked down the hall, and whisper something into their friend's ear. Typical high school stuff.

She arrived at her locker, Ino had been looking very impatient waiting for her, "Oh my god you are finally here!" She jumped onto Sakura and gave her a wide hug.

Sakura eyed her carefully, "What's wrong?"

Panic rose to Ino's face as she looked around the halls to make sure no one was listening. "OK here's the deal. Hina told Rita who told Yuuki who told Ren who told me that…" A suspenseful silence followed for a few seconds. Sakura was about to burst if she didn't open her mouth already. She was never good with holding her needs for juicy gossip. Although she didn't spread it, she sometimes liked hearing it. Especially if it involved her, those were the funniest.

"During Spring Break Orochimaru-sensei was arrested for sexual assault!" Sakura's face paled.

"What!?"

"Shhhh! That's the reason why I am keeping my voice low. There are undercover investigators going around school to see if any student knows something about someone and making sure the students are safe from…Orochimaru-sensei's _friends_…"

"So?" Sakura whispered back.

"I don't know, I just thought I'd made it seem suspicious," Ino laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend. Sometimes Ino really could be a drama queen. No scratch that, she IS a complete drama queen.

"So, did you speak to Sasuke after we got back?"

Sakura frowned, "No. He's being a complete douche bag again. I feel like confronting him about it today."

"I'd bet all my inheritance that he likes you and that's why he's being so sour."

"Oh, you're willing to bet that, Ino-pig?" She mocked.

"Yes forehead!" Ino retorted. They both looked at each other briefly with serious looks on there faces and simultaneously started laughing.

"Hey guys!" the booming voice of Naruto came from behind them. He had a huge grin on his face, as usual, and Sasuke was trailing behind him with his usual scowl.

Sakura smiled at Naruto, "Hey Naruto…Sasuke," She acknowledged. She just received another 'hn' from Sasuke who was looking away into space, not bothering in making eye contact with her.

"We were on our way to Psyc, wanna walk with us?"

"Sorry Naruto, I need to speak to Sasuke…in private." That caught the Uchiha's attention. She gave him a stern look, immediately letting him know it was something serious. Sasuke nodded at her and walked away, indicating her to follow, and she did. He walked all the way to the end of the hall way by the back entrance that led to the fields. It was completely secluded giving them enough privacy.

Sasuke leaned on his back against the wall, arms crossed, waiting for Sakura to speak. She took a deep breathe, "OK, I honestly don't know what's really bothering you. I know you think I am annoying, supposedly a rich brat, but honestly, I am trying to be your friend. I know you don't want to be my friend, but I am just begging you to please give me a chance and forget everything you think about me until at least the project is over. If you think I am still a bad person at the end of the project then tell me so and I promise I will not bother you again. I swear," She sighed in relief, feeling that a huge weight was lifted, now all she needed was for Sasuke to agree and she will be in a total piece of mind.

The Uchiha, looked over at her not saying a word, making the air around them very thick. Sakura couldn't breathe because of anxiety for a response. She felt like she was going to burst.

A minute later, Sasuke leaned off the wall, walking away towards their next period class. Sakura did not follow him, dumbfounded. Sasuke turned his head around looking back at her, meeting her gaze, "We're going to be late to Psyc if you don't hurry up."

Sakura smiled brightly. This was his way of agreeing with her offer. She was so happy and smiled so widely, she thought her cheeks were going to fall off. She could barely even feel her steps as she walked over to him to walk together to Psychology.

_Together._

She liked the ring to it.

xOxO

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**You sure looked happy walking in LATE with Sasuke.**

-

**From: Sakura **

**To: Ino**

**Of course I did! I was able to make-up with me. He told me he basically wasn't going to be an ass during the project!**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Well it's obvious since he's in love with you.**

Sakura's face turned a deep shade of red. She looked across the room to see Ino sitting with Shikamaru and Chouji, focused on her texting. She still seemed surprised that Ino actually kept her grades up with all the non-stop and unhealthy texting she did. At least Sakura managed to stop when needed to pay attention to class, but Ino didn't.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**You're delusional. I think all that alcohol during Spring Break killed most of your brain cells. **

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**No, you're just in denial. :)**

**-**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Sure.**

Conversation over. Once someone started using one word text it was an automatic signal for ending a conversation, unless you were texting Sasuke, which was a whole other story.

"So, we have fifteen minutes until the end of the period. If you'd like to get in your groups, that is fine by me." Anko announced to the class. Soon as the word was said chatter filled the class room, everyone discussing things completely out of subject.

"So, I was thinking maybe we can hang out this weekend. Maybe complete one of those tasks Anko assigned."

Naruto looked at the roof, seeming like he was thinking hard as he scratched his chin, "Um…I can't" He scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"How come? Hot date?" Sakura smiled.

Naruto chuckled in response, blushing, "Yeah, something like that. Sorry!"

She laughed at his reaction. He looked completely adorable when he was shy and nervous, it reminded her a lot of Hinata. The two were meant for each other.

"It's OK. I guess it'll just be Sasuke and I."

Sasuke on the other hand was completely unaware of the conversation they were having until he heard his name. He eyed the two curiously, "What?"

"Naruto's spending time with Hinata this weekend I am guessing, so I thought maybe you and I can spend the day together and just hang out." He was about to open his mouth and turn her down flatly until he remembered earlier when they had agreed to try to get along with each other until the end of the project. Lying about having prior engagements would not be keeping his word, and an Uchiha **always** kept their word. So he was just left with one choice.

"Fine."

Hell had officially frozen over.

**xOxO**

**REVIEW!**


	7. I Pink Swear It!

**I'm back! Puerto Rico was amazing. I had a great time with my best friends and my family, just reliving my past and actually feeling like I was back at home. I miss it there so much already. **

**Anyways, I have added a new section to the chapters, each one of them is now going to have a cliché fact. The only so far that has it is this one. When I go back and edit the other chapters I will add them as well.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: I pinky swear it!

**Cliché #7**: _**If you watch a movie, and a girl is wearing a lose hat at a park, expect the hat to fly off and the love of her life to pick it up**__._

"Ino! I don't know what to wear! This is the first time Sasuke and I are hanging out alone. I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard, but I don't want him to think I find it insignificant!" Sakura yelled at the phone while throwing dozens of clothes across her room.

"Chillax…I love that you are taking your undercover role seriously now, but honestly you have to relax." Ino obliviously stated.

Sakura took a couple of breaths to relax before responding to Ino, "So what should I wear?"

Ino thought for a moment. For her, fashion came as a sixth sense, she could easily match up comfort, weather, current trends, body types, and skin tones all at once to factor out one perfect outfit. "I think you should go with a nice flowy sundress, please no big hat, that's a total cliché when wearing sun dresses. A head band would be great, oh and stay away from bold colors, lights colors are good. Oh and for shoes, low one inch white heels.

"You're a genius," Sakura smiled, grabbing the items which Ino had mentioned and setting them up nicely on the top of her bed.

Ino laughed, "I know, I know…I am such a good friend and stuff and the only thing I really want is connectionstohughhefnerplease," She spoke quickly and lowering her voice lower as she went.

"In your dreams"

Ino's face dropped, "WHY YOU…" A click sound followed as Sakura hung up the call.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Sorry Pig! Can't use Naruto for your own selfish needs, Why don't you try talking to him?**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Whatever. I'm mad at you.**

"_Ino, Ino, Ino, never learns," _Sakura thought, changing into her clothes. Her sundress was a bright yellow, with a white bold white hem and white straps. She curled her hair with a curling iron and applied a simple white headband at the top of her head and placed white 1 inch heels on her feet. Once she was finished getting dressed, she applied light make-up which consisted of simply mascara and eyeliner.

Just in time, a knock was heard from her bedroom door, "Sakura-san, the young Uchiha is here to see you," Shizune said from the other side of the door.

Sakura smiled widely, "I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled grabbing her phone and purse as she ran down the stairs to be met by the handsome Uchiha, who was surprisingly, dressed up to par. He wasn't wearing his glasses; he had a pair of men's dark blue skinny jean with a studded belt, and a plain black t-shirt. His hair was in his usual hot mess, but Sakura wouldn't want it any different.

"You look nice," Sakura stated with a huge grin on her face. Sasuke just 'hn' and leaned against the wall looking at her. She looked pretty, he might be an anti-social jerk, but he still had hormones and he could admit to himself if a girl was pretty or not. Not that he would ever say that out loud.

Inner Sakura jumped up and down in joy, noticing the way that he was looking at her, _"Chyaa! We look hot today!" _

"_Wow you haven't popped up in a while,"_ Sakura spoke to her inner self.

"_Eh…I've been on vacation. But hey why you standing there looking like an idiot! Talk to him already!" _

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and focused on the reality that Sasuke was standing there waiting for her to say something. "So where do you want to go?" She asked ending the endless silence between them.

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't care where he went as long as he went somewhere and finished the pathetic excuse of "date" over with.

"How about we go to the ice cream parlor and then the park?" She suggested. Sasuke agreed and scurried outside to the hot Californian weather. Sakura happily strolled along next to him, never removing the huge smile on her face.

The walk was generally a short one and they arrived in less than five minutes to the ice cream parlor. Once inside, the place was completely empty, leaving them the opportunity to order immediately.

"What can I get for you today?" The young cashier stated in monotone.

"Hm…I'd like a medium cup of Cookie Dough with Gummy Bears please and he would like…" Sakura then looked at Sasuke waiting for him to reply.

"I don't like sweets,"

Sakura held in her laugh, but she looked like she was about to have a seizure and ended up not being able to hold it any longer. Seeing Sasuke serious face made it worse, but then seeing Sasuke heat up with embarrassment and anger made her stop. The cashier at the register remained stoic during their shared moment but was getting angry at his costumers for not speeding it up.

Sakura got the hint and went ahead and ordered for Sasuke, still chuckling lightly, "He'll have a small cup of Vanilla."

"Is that all?" The cashier asked annoyed.

"Yes."

"That will be seven-fifty," He replied. Sakura pulled out her cash from her wallet and handed a ten dollar bill to the cashier.

"Keep the change and sorry for making you wait," Sakura smiled genuinely earning herself a smile back from the cashier. They waited about two minutes to get their orders and settled down on a table in the far end of the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Mmm, I love ice cream so much!" Sakura giggled while taking in a big spoonful of her ice cream, Sasuke on the other hand ignore his ice cream and stared out the window. "Aw c'mon silly, don't tell me you've never had ice cream in your life?"

"Tried it once, didn't like it," He replied, casually pushing the ice cream away from him towards Sakura's direction. Instead of leaving the cup where he had left it, Sakura grabbed the cup and brought up a small spoonful of ice cream and shoved it towards his direction. He instantly pulled his chair out to get away from the spoon and closed his mouth shut.

"Open your mouth for the choo-choo train!" Sakura mocked, leaning forward towards the table. Sasuke leaned as far back as possible but was met by another table.

"Oh! Isn't that Naruto?" Sakura said surprised pointing toward the entrance.

"Huh?" Sasuke said but regretted it when he felt the cold, creamy, and sweet taste of ice cream. It melted instantly in his mouth and all he could do was swallow it down.

"Good, eh?" Sakura smiled mischievously.

"Don't ever do that again," He glared. She chuckled and continued eating her ice cream happily.

Once they were finished with their ice cream they walked across the street towards a small park. Kids were playing, parents were watching and gossiping away, and couples were sitting in picnic blankets under the trees, enjoying a nice picnic.

"Ah what a nice day," Sakura sighed lying down on the grass resting her eyes. A gust of wind blew the leaves off the grass causing them flying around them both. Sakura laughed opening her eyes once more to look at Sasuke. His face was calm, looking out at the clear sky, his features, Sakura notice, popped out more while the sun was beating down on him. It intensified this jaw line, his cheek bones, his full lips, and even his hair shone better under it. She was at a state of awe.

How she wished she could caress his face and stroke his hair. How she wished she could have is nice, soft, and full lips upon hers. Oh how she wished he were hers, but the fact remained that he didn't like her, and he made that fact quite clear. She had to enjoy these rare moments with him, because once the project was done, they probably wouldn't be anymore.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked, trying to seem mad, but did not execute the anger as much as he had wanted to. Sakura smiled, sitting up so she could be eye level with him.

"I was just noticing how happy you look right now. Usually you have a scowl on your face and always have a aura for people to back off, but right now you seem different, and I like it," Sasuke could had blushed right then and there if it weren't for his damn pride. Here was a girl, that he hardly even knew, and she noticed every little detail pertaining to him. She knew what his moods were, she knew when to back off, she knew when he was lying and when he was honest and it scared him. It scared him that she would break through the barrier he had been working on for years to keep people away from him, other than Naruto. Not even his own family had received such an honor.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Hn."

Her face turned to face forward, her eyes reflected sadness and her once vibrant smile turned into a frown, "Have you ever wished you could just disappear, even if it was just for one second? Maybe even be a different person?" He hadn't expected anything like that to come out of her. A pregnant silence followed them, neither of them spoke for what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes.

Sasuke contemplated whether or not to answer her question, it also triggered a lot of thoughts within himself. He himself escaped from the world his parents created around him. A life with extravagance and socialism, the life of the rich. Yet, he decided to leave that world and start his own life, even disguising himself in his own school ever since he was little. It was all to set people away, and he despised and ridiculed in his mind the people who loved the attention and lived within the environment their parents created for them, and not having any sense individualism. He called them cowards for not earning a single penny in their life, and relying on their parents. But were they cowards? He himself could be considered a coward for all the drastic measures he had to make to make his own entity. But people like Ino, Neji, and Kiba, embraced it and live with it on a daily basis.

Yet, then there's the odd exceptions like Sakura and Naruto. While Sakura embraced it, she at the same time worked hard and was not going to follow through with her parents business as the only heiress. Then, there was Naruto, a boy who had nothing to begin with and was lucky to be adopted by a wealthy family, and still kept quiet about his wealth.

While in his inner turmoil, Sakura sighed, "Never mind, sorry if you had to hear my complaining. I mean, I have everything while other people have nothing. It's…"

"I feel that way too," He blurted out, earning Sakura's attention, "I honestly don't know why I am telling you this but one thing is, you can not tell anyone…not even Ino," Sakura nodded. "You can't even use it in your project."

"I pinky swear it," She said pulling out her right hand, leaving her pinky out. Sasuke was amused by her childish antics but returned the gesture by wrapping his pink around hers.

"Well, you know how I have the Uchiha name?" Sakura nodded.

"And how I claim I'm not part of the main Uchiha Family?" Sakura nodded once more.

"Those were all lies. I am the heir to the Uchiha's, I just didn't want anyone else to treat me differently because of it. There's was actually a time where I had embraced being rich. It was during kindergarten, in a different school from yours. I was just a normal little rich kid, snotty and spoiled. The girls were always harassing me and never gave me a break. Except this one girl, her name was Makino Ami. She was different from all the others, she wasn't smitten by me at all and I found her curious. I eventually ended up having a little kids crush on her and asking her to be my 'girlfriend' and she accepted it. I was happy with her. We always held hands, we had play dates. It was also probably the happiest time I ever had in my life. Until one day, when I went to meet her up at her house to walk to school together, her mom told me she wasn't going to school for a while," Sasuke sighed.

"For days I kept going to her house, but her mom always said the same thing over and over, and I got sick of it. I needed to see her…"

_Flashback_

_A young Sasuke stood in front of a big two story home. Of course, it wasn't as big as his mansion, but it was still a decent size for an average family. Here lived his girlfriend, the girlfriend he had not seen for days. He even tried calling her house a few times, but she was always doing something. Whether she wasn't at home or she was walking the dog or sleeping or taking a shower. He had grown worried and ultimately decided that he was going to see her, not matter what._

_He jumped the white picket fence, and hurried a long the backyard, trying to make sure no one saw him. He found a bush and jumped behind it. His heart pounded rapidly, worrying if he would get caught trespassing and get in trouble for it._

_He heard sounds coming from inside the house and he gazed over the bush to look through the back door. He could see movement from inside, and the loud barks of her dog, Skippy, became louder by the second._

"_I'll be back in a few minutes!" Ami, his girlfriend, yelled from inside. Her dog ran out first, which gave him the signal to hide. He heard Ami running, calling out her dogs name countless of times and chasing him around. Once he heard that she was far enough for him not to scare her, he came out of the bushes and walked up behind her._

"_Hi Ami!" Sasuke chirped happily. The girl though froze into place and her face paled. Her eyes welled up with tears, "Ami?"_

"_Get away!" she yelled._

_He couldn't comprehend, why was she being so distant with him? "Why?"_

_She turned around to face him. Her once beautiful porcelain skin was now patched with faded bruises; her once beautiful soft lips were now filled with cuts. Her once long, blonde hair was now cut short. Her arms and legs were filled with scratches. Sasuke mouth hung wide open in surprise._

"_See? This happened because of you! Because of your jealous little fan girls! Because you are __**rich and handsome**__! Stay away from me and leave me in peace!" She yelled, crying harder. _

_Her parents noticing the commotion outside yelled from inside, "Ami are you, okay? Those girls aren't here again, right?"_

"_No mommy, I'm just yelling at Skippy, he's acting stupid again!"_

"_Alright dear!"_

_Ami then turned her attention once again to Sasuke whom still had shocked written all over his face. "Why are you still standing there? Didn't I tell you to leave?"_

_Sadly, all Sasuke could do was comply with the girls wishes, and left with out uttering another word._

_End of flashback_

"And that's how I ended up in Konoha Kindergarten at mid year," Sasuke sighed, "And if wasn't bad enough, Kiba also transferred in with me and he knows my story."

Sakura was left in shock, not because he was part of the wealthy Uchiha family, that she had known for a long time, but his whole reasoning was another things. Now that she knew his full story, she felt closer to him than ever.

"Wow, I don't know what to say…" Sakura responded.

"Just don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

Sakura grinned, "Of coarse silly, I pinky swore it."

"And my deepest secret is left on the whim of a pinky swear." Sasuke joked, for once. It earned him one of Sakura's heart filled laughs.

"Hey want me to sign it in blood or something?" She retaliated.

Sasuke posed as if he were thinking, putting his hand on his chin, "Eh, too much trouble." The both laughed in unision.

"And by the way…I've known the part of you being the heir of the Uchiha Clan," Sakura murmured.

"You did?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean…your parents are my parents' best friends if you didn't know that. Occasionally they come over to dinner with your older brother Itachi," the mentioning of his brother made him twitch, "They always said that you were in your rebellious stage and that's why you never came with them." She explained.

"Then, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Sakura looked at him sympathetically, "Because you actually managed to escape, and I didn't. I wasn't going to take it away from you. It's your own business what you decide to do with your life, not mine."

He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Thanks," and at that moment they both knew that the project end was not going to stop them from being friends. They were now connected.

-o-

**Diary of Sakura Haruno: Psychology Assignment**

**April 20th**

**Dear Diary,**

**Finally, Sasuke and I connected with each other and actually started getting along. I never knew we had so many things in common and I think he felt the same way. Usually, he would reply to me with one word answers but the conversations between both of us were very fluent and continuous, we jumped from one topic to the other without breaking a sweat. Fortunately yet unfortunately, Naruto could not attend our little "get together" but as I have already informed you it turned out very well. **

**Prom is coming up soon in a couple of weeks, and I am hoping that Sasuke and I could attend together. I just hope nothing happens between us to form a rift, because I am actually really enjoying the time we spend together.**

**Anyways, I have pasted a couple of pictures from our day together at the park. I think my favorite one is the one that I am making a completely obnoxious face while Sasuke was looking at me like I was an alien or something.**

**Enjoy!**

-o-

Sakura smiled, while looking through the pictures she took with Sauke. Chuckling at a few of them. She loved the direction they were heading in, and the future for them seemed bright.

Only 25 days until prom, 28 days until the assignment was due, 1 month until the end of the school year, and 1 month and 1 day until graduation.

-o-

**I'm thinking, I have 58 people who have my story in alert. If 30 of those people review this chapter, I will have 100 reviews. Make it happen?**

**PS. There's a link in my profile to Sakura's outfit under the 'Content' section.**


	8. Truth and Dare

**I really apologize for my late update. At times people think they can manage their time perfectly that they can do almost anything. I honestly thought I could balance school, friends, family, writing, etc but failed to do so. **

**I did not forget you guys though. During my free time I wrote a paragraph or two to the chapter until I thought it was enough for a reasonable update. Thus this very awesome chapter.**

**Nothing much really happens but there is a huge plot development that I think all of you will enjoy!**

**Thanks for the patience, and enjoy!**

_Cliché #8: When you play truth or dare with males and females someone will say "kiss –insert name here-"_

Chapter 8: Truth and Dare

The weekend drew quickly to a close and the students at Konoha High soon found themselves flooding the hallways, headed to their first period. Except this time, there was something obviously different within the air of the halls. The tension within students was slowly disappearing. People who normally didn't socialize with each other were now speaking to each other as if they have been friends all their lives, people whom never really had friends were now in the middle of a crowd, and the attention within the Dynamic 5 was slowly drifting away.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto dorkly grinned while waving like a manic in the middle of the hall. Close behind him was Sasuke who surprisingly was dressed rather nicely at school for once.

Sakura smiled. Those were her boys, and no one could state other wise. Now that the air was clean within them Sakura felt more comfortable and happier being around them. Actually almost completely clean, Ino kept nagging her about Sasuke and how he was going to suffer, but now she and Ino were in non-speaking terms. It probably would blow over by 5th period anyways.

"So, I was thinking we can probably get over with the sleepovers this week," Sakura suggested as they walked to class, "What do you guys think?"

The boys looked at each other for a brief second then turned back to face Sakura, "I don't have anything planned this week, how about you teme?" Naruto replied.

Sasuke replied his trademarked, "Hn."

"Alright so it's settled then. Sakura-chan's tonight, mine tomorrow, teme's Wednesday," Both of them agreed silently as they approached class. This week was sure going to be interesting.

xoxo

At the end of the day Sakura was waiting silently by her car waiting for Naruto and Sasuke for the final decisions for the night. As she waited, Kiba, approached her with a slight smirk on his face, "Hey there stranger," he said leaning next to her on her car.

"Hey."

It was highly awkward between them ever since Spring Break and Sakura tried to avoid him as much as possible. She knew there was history between him and Sasuke and she didn't want to be part of it.

"So you and the Uchiha…I don't like it," he said bluntly.

Sakura glared at him but he was unable to see her as he was looking straight ahead. She sighed lowly and kept a calm composure. She knew that Kiba was interested in her and he had every right to be over protective but ultimately it was her decision who she wanted to be with and she was going to make that clear. "I don't think it's any of your business on who I interact with."

The unexpected comment made him turn to face her, confusion and anger evident in his face, "Are you serious?" He grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her softy.

She immediately responded by pushing him back roughly making him lose his balance and hitting the car parallel to her. The alarm of the car went off and everyone who was around the area turned to face them. "Don't touch me."

"But Sakura," He began before being interrupted.

"Leave." A male voice said from behind them. Kiba smirked at their visitor.

"What if I don't want to?" he instigated. Sasuke irritated lunged at him but his arm was caught before he was able to cause any damage.

"Leave him alone, let's go," Sakura said, her emerald eyes pleading.

Sasuke glared at Kiba darkly but complied with Sakura's wishes, "Next time you won't be as lucky." Kiba walked towards him and purposely shouldered him as he walked away.

"That guy really irks me," Sasuke said while climbing inside the car. He slammed the door closed with a little too much force, causing the whole car to shake. Naruto kept quite throughout the whole ordeal. He knew how Sasuke was when he got worked over things; he didn't want any help and kept to himself.

Sakura sighed letting go of her frustration and turned on the car, "Who's place first?"

Naruto waved his hands around like a child, "Me! Me! Me!"

She chuckled and pulled out of her parking spot. From her mirror she could see Kiba on the other side of the lot looking at them as she drove away from the school. He was angry, she knew that much, but there was nothing she could really do.

xoxo

Ino walked out of the school building clinging onto Shikamaru's arm smiling brightly. She had just gotten out cheerleading practice and Shikamaru had just gotten out of football practice and they were going out on a date. She really needed the distraction especially after her and Sakura's fallout the previous day.

As she walked towards Shikamaru's car she notice Kiba sitting on the back of his own car staring off into space, his face mixed with anger and hurt, "Hey Kiba!" she yelled. Kiba blinked back into reality and turned his attention to the couple.

"Oh, hey guys how's it going?"

"Oh nothing, we were just about to go out for dinner, want to join us?" Ino asked politely.

"Nah, I'm good but hey can I talk to you for a sec?" Ino turned to Shikamaru who only shrugged and went inside his car. Ino approached Kiba who was a couple cars away.

"What's up?"

"I think Sakura is forgetting her place in this school. She is spending way too much time with those two dorks and is getting awfully close to them. She just blew me off like it was nothing and I was a piece of shit."

Ino was wide-eyed. Not only was Sakura blowing her off, but also Kiba who she thought she was interested in. "Well maybe she just wants to get close with them because I told her I wanted to get revenge on Sasuke."

Kiba sighed and pushed back his hair with his hand, "It doesn't seem that way at all, you better keep and eye on her."

Ino nodded.

"Well I don't want to keep you way from your date so I guess I'll see you around…" Kiba said walking away from Ino.

"Thanks!" She yelled, returning back to Shikamaru in the car.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing….nothing."

---

"Let's play a game of truth and dare," Sakura stated while reaching through one of her drawers and pulling out a classic Coca-Cola glass bottle, placing it the middle of the three.

The boys looked at each other confused, Sakura clearly noticing their confusion further explained, "It's something Ino and I came up with. We got sick of everyone doing strictly truths or strictly dares so we just basically made it mandatory to do both of them."

Clearly, Naruto was excited to play by the dorky grin he had splattered on his face. Sasuke on the other hand scowled but didn't refuse.

"Alright, so here's how it goes. I am going to make the first spin, and whoever it lands on is the first to start off," Sakura grabbed the bottle and spun it quickly. A few seconds later, the bottle slowed down and landed on Sasuke. "Alright Sasuke, I guess you start it off."

Gently, Sasuke grabbed the bottle and spun it, landing on Naruto. A smirk became visible in his face as he thought up of a good truth and dare.

"Which one first?" The Uchiha asked the blonde.

"Dare of course teme," Naruto grinned evilly, cracking his knuckles, anticipating what Sasuke was going to state. Sakura looked at the two boys, fear evident in her green eyes. She was about to tell them nothing too extreme but Sasuke already beat her to it.

"Don't worry Sakura. Alright Dobe, I dare you to call Hinata up and tell her you are pregnant in the most serious voice you can make," Naruto flushed red, "And it has to be one speaker."

"Hey no fair teme! Why does Hinata-chan have to suffer? You know how she is; she might think I am serious!" Sasuke shot him a 'so?' look at his direction and Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it. Sighing he reached for his phone and dialed Hinata's number. Three rings later she answered.

"Hello Naruto-kun!"

"Oh hi H-Hinata-chan!" The blonde stuttered nervously. This did not go un-noticed by the Hyuuga as worry set into her.

"What wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked.

There was a long awkward silence between the two.

"Naruto-kun?" She repeated.

Naruto sighed, "I don't know how to tell you this…but…but…" He looked toward Sasuke who waved both his hands telling him to continue. "I am pregnant."

"Wait…what? H-how? You- but…I don't understand, its not possible…you mean…" Her ranting abruptly stopped with a thud.

"Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan are you there? HINATA!" Naruto yelled at the phone frantically.

"Calm down dobe, she probably got overwhelmed and fainted. Just text her that you were kidding for when she wakes up," Sasuke said nonchalantly; Naruto just grumbled in response and texted her quickly before getting back to the game.

"Now truth… Is it true that you once made out with a bowl of ramen?"

The blonde turned red in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I might have done that once…hehehe…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes; it didn't surprise him that he did that. For as long as they have been friends Naruto had always held that very odd affinity for that unhealthy crap he called food. He once caught him talking to a bowl and also having a whole dramatic scene made while making instant ramen. He shuddered at the thought.

"Alright Naruto it's your turn to spin!" Sakura handed him the bottle. He spun the bottle with more vigor than Sasuke did and grinned as it landed on Sasuke.

"Which one first teme?"

Sasuke smirked, "Dare." Sakura rolled her eyes. Boys were so competitive, show one sign of fear or weakness and you are considered a pussy for the rest of your life.

"I dare you to kiss Sakura-chan!" The blonde laughed at the Uchiha's expression, completely pale in shock. Sakura was even worse, her face flushed in embarrassment.

Neither of them dared to look at each other or Naruto. "C'mon teme! I had to do your dare now you have to do mine!"

Sakura intervened, "How about I get us some snacks…yeah," She stuttered getting up from her sitting position. She paced across their circle towards the door completely forgetting about the bottle. She stepped on it and tried to maintain her balance but was lunged forward and fell on something hard; her lips pressed against something soft and moist. Opening her eyes she was met by deep onyx ones, she pulled back immediately.

"Um I-I'm sorry," She stuttered, hiding her red face as she ran out of the room. Sasuke's eyes followed her out and then turned his attention to a laughing Naruto.

"If I were you I'd be begging me for mercy right now," Sasuke spat. Naruto's laughter died down and his face turned pale.

---

Sakura closed the door behind her, locked it, and let out a sigh. Her face was flushed and her fingers were slightly on top of her lips where she had just been kissed. Her mind was spinning with excitement and fear.

What if he was mad at her? What if he didn't want to continue on the project? What if he hated her?

She shook her head violently trying to get the thoughts out of her head and focused on the task at hand. She grabbed a bag of potato chips from the lower cabinet and then went to get a bowl from the upper one. Unfortunately, being 5'5'' sometimes has its disadvantages and she found her self tippy-toeing and stretching her arm as far high as she possibly could. Finally grabbing the bowl she pulled it down as well as a million other bowls.

Sakura yelled as hundred of bowls fell on her. When everything was silent she looked around in horror, the kitchen was a mess. Her head began to throb in stress and pain. She rubbed her aching head where a large metal bowl had landed. She felt a bump starting to form from the impact and knew she would have to ice it soon. She grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and started to pick up some of the bowls. "Why am I so clumsy?" She sighed.

"I ask myself the same thing," A voice said from behind.

Sakura looked up to face Sasuke leaning casually against the door of the kitchen. His face was calm and gorgeous as always and he didn't seem mad about the incident that happened before. Still she was embarrassed and looked away while grabbing more bowls.

She heard him approaching her but ignored him continuing her clean up. She stacked a few bowls together and attempted to put them back in their place. Yet again, her height impeded her from doing what she wanted to do. As she was about to place them back on the counter two pair of hands grabbed them from behind her and placed them in their proper shelf. "Em…Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura asked shyly.

"Helping you," he replied as a matter-o-factly.

"Its okay you know, I could do it myself. Plus Naruto must be wondering—"

"The dobe is knocked out cold, he won't be coming around any time soon," he said while stacking more bowls together.

Silence consumed them after that. Once everything was cleaned up they made their way back to Sakura's room where Naruto lied sprawled, snoring like a fox on top of her bed. Not wanting to disturbed him, Sakura placed a blanket on top of him and shut off the lights. Sasuke was waiting in the hall way when she came back.

"I'll take you to your room now," She whispered silently passing by him. He followed her down the hall.

They arrived to the room and Sakura opened the room for him. It was average sized with a full bed in the center. There were beautiful paintings on the walls of sunsets and oceanic views that gave the room a warm feeling. On top of the bed laid a few blankets and two body sized pillows.

"If you need extra pillows and blankets there's some in the armoire and the bathroom is just down the hall if you need it," She said.

"Goodnight," She intended to leave but found it difficult since something had grabbed onto her arm. She turned around and looked up to Sasuke and was met by his soft, moist lips instead. Her eyes widened too shocked to do anything.

He was kissing her.

He was kissing her on purpose.

He was kissing her without either of them being drunk.

This was a real kiss.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in deeper into kiss, but she still couldn't find herself to move. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked into her jade eyes, confusion eminent in her eyes.

"S-sasuke…?"

xoxo

**Yes, a cliffhanger, gomenasai!**

**Please review, and next update is approximately set for February.**

**If you want updates on what I am doing or progress check out my profile with estimate percentages or my livejournal (weekly) or twitter (hourly xD)**


	9. Mother's Approval

**Hey it's me again! A lot of you have been asking me to update and tah-dah I have finally done so. So a lot has happened since I last update two things that I totally have to mention are: I went to the Mercedes Benz Fall Fashion Show and it was totally awesome cause my friends and I got VIP treatment, and I totally felt like celebrity**

**The other things was…I HUNG OUT IN 'THE USED' TOUR BUS! How did I do this? My friend's friend got inside (somehow) and invited us in. Unfortunately I didn't hang out with The Used because they were still inside the venue doing things but I got to hang out with the band they are touring with, Drive A.**

**I think that's excuse enough to not update so soon? Right?**

**Anyways I won't waste your pretty little time on me. Go on and read the chapter!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Cliché #9: Don't judge a person's taste in music just because they dress in a certain style. You never know, an emo person might just love Britney Spears while a total prep might be in love with Hawthorne Heights _

Chapter 9: Mother's Approval

The first thing she noticed was that she was warm and comfortable.

The second was that she had no idea how she got here.

Sakura jolted to a stand, her eyes, that were blurred from her slumber, adjusted to the morning light that creped through the window. Her clock read 7 o'clock and she had about an hour to get read and head out to school.

She looked at her surroundings and noticed that she wasn't in the right room. She was in her own room, in her own bed with no Naruto, who had been sleeping here the night before. Sasuke and Naruto's bags were still at the corner of her room which meant they still hadn't left and were probably loitering around waiting for her to wake up.

Quickly she grabbed an outfit from her closet and escaped to her bathroom.

Last thing she remembered from the night before was walking Sasuke to his room and…

Kissing him…? She wasn't so sure now that she thought about it. Why would the stoic son of a bitch kiss her? Last time she checked he hated her and was friendly just for the sake of the project. There was no way Uchiha Sasuke would kiss her, unless he was drunk, and he wasn't.

Turning on the shower, she slipped into her over sized bathtub. There was nothing more soothing than a shower; it was like every drop washed away a worry and drained her stress away.

She rubbed her body with soap, making sure every square inch of her body was squeaky clean. Once she was done she continued by applying soap on her legs and shaving over it, making her legs even smother than before. Hastily, she washed her hair and got out to towel drying herself and applying lotion. Not worrying about her wet hair she got dressed and ran out of her bathroom to the kitchen where the boys were sitting silently eating their breakfast.

"Mowning Sakura-shan!" Naruto said with his mouth full of instant ramen. Only he could stomach such strong food in the morning, she thought.

She smiled brightly at the blonde and sat beside him in the table. Her eyes quickly flickered to Sasuke who was eating at ease, silently. She was hoping that he would be a little uncomfortable or show some type of change to his usual behavior, but there was none and she was starting to doubt about what happened the night before.

She was about to ask him how she got to her room but was quickly interrupted when Shizune walked into the room with a plate of eggs and bacon. "Good morning Sakura-san, I hope you rested well?"

"Thank you, Shizune, and yes I did! Thank you for asking," Shizune smiled as she place the plate on the table and excused herself.

Sakura grabbed her fork and knife very elegantly, and cut through her sunny side up eggs. "Wow Sakura! I never noticed how properly you eat!" Naruto said, astonished.

"I took some etiquette classes when I was younger," she said proudly.

Sasuke glanced at her quickly before returning to his food, "You should learn from Sakura…then maybe when we eat I won't end up with broth in my face," he said wiping the ramen broth off his face.

"Yeah Sakura-chan teach me—Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto yelled with his mouth full.

"Point taken," He said picking up his bag heading towards the door. Sakura immediately turned to Sasuke confused.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked

"Well I don't know about you, but I think I would like to make it to homeroom on time," he said pointing at the clock. Sakura's eyes widened as she read the time. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth and ran up the stairs. A minute later she ran back down with her bag in a shoulder and the toast half eaten.

She ran back to the table and chugged down her orange juice and ran out of the house to her car.

Both boys did a double take before following her to the car.

-o-

They barely made it to class on time because as soon as they stepped into the classroom the bell rang. Anko walked into the classroom moments later holding a huge stack of papers that reached over her head. She placed the stack on the desk and pulled out a packet from the pile.

"I've made an example of your project for each one of you. I will pass out the packets to each group and I want you to see what specifically I am looking for and take notes on what you still need to do and what more can you add."

The classroom became rowdy and they began discussing the papers. Sakura took this as an opportunity, as Anko passed the papers, to pullout her cell phone to text Ino.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Hey you called me earlier but I couldn't get back to you, what's up?**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**You didn't show up to cheer practice and I got worried.**

**-**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**  
OMFG I totallyyyy forgot! I am so sorry! Forgive me : (**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Depends. You have to tell me what was so important that you forgot cheer practice…**

**-**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**I had Naruto and Sasuke stay over my house for the physc project…I am seriously sorry. It will never happen again I promise.**

**-**

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**It better not…**

**-**

"Miss Haruno, what is that in your lap?" Anko asked, looking at her intently. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, as her hands played with the phone in her hand. In Konoha High, even if you had money, if you got caught with your phone out you would never get it back until the end of the year.

Sakura had no way out and stuttered in nervousness of getting her phone confiscated, "I-I…Erm…"

"It's index cards. She studying for the big test we have for Physics today." Sasuke said, taking out his index cards from his own hands.

Anko looked at them both, disappointment evident in her face, "You know the rules. You can not take out work from other classes in mine. But since it is the first time and it is almost the end of the year, I will let you two slide. Just don't let me catch you again or else I will have to force disciplinary actions."

"Yes sensei." The two said simultaneously.

Anko walked back to the front of the class and sat back down in her desk, looking through her documents. The class immediately went to work, looking through the packets Anko had just given to them.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Hn?"

"Thanks a lot."

"Hn."

Sasuke skimmed through the packet quickly before turning his attention to the blonde who had a troubled look on his face.

"What's the matter dobe?"

"I…I…" He stuttered, "I've been doing the project completely wrong!"

"Idiot, don't tell me you talk about Ramen."

"Maybe…"

Sakura and Sasuke sighed at the blonde, if they were to fail it would be all his fault. "We will help you out at your house today. But seriously, get your act straight because I need a good grade on this project," Sakura said.

The blonde nodded and embraced Sakura in a big hug, "Thank you Sakura-chan! I promise you won't regret it!

-o-

**Diary of Sakura Haruno: Psychology Assignment**

**April 26****th**

**Dear Diary,**

**Yesterday we stayed at Naruto's house and I must say, I never appreciated my house as I do now. It wasn't necessarily his house per say, it was more about the rowdiness that took me off balance.**

**Naruto's step dad, is the biggest pervert I have ever met, hence him being the CEO of playboy. Anyways, as soon as I walked into Naruto's house, Jiraya-san (his dad), brought his head down eye level to my chest. Then he grinned like a maniac and asked me, "Hey you have potential, want to work for my magazine…you'd get a really good pay!"**

**I politely turned down even though my inner self wanted to grab him and choke him to death for even suggesting such a thing.**

**Then, Naruto's step mother, Tsunade, walked him and just punched him square in the face and made him fly from one end of the room to the other. It was a very scary sight!**

**Throughout the entire day there was either an argument, someone just randomly yelling, or something breaking. I barely put up with it and I am surprised Sasuke dealt with it…but guess he's use to it because him and Naruto have been friends since childhood.**

**Oh, and I have never tested my patience so far before. Tutoring Naruto in psychology is probably the most difficult task I have had in life. I had to keep explaining the same things over and over again before he could finally comprehend.**

**Well, I have to get going, 8****th**** period is about to end soon and I am going to head off to Sasuke's house in a bit. I am really scared to go to his house…wait scratch that…I'm terrified.**

**Pic included of Naruto and his parents yelling (just so you believe me)**

-o-

"Rules before walking into my house. One, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING. Two, do not cause a ruckus. And three, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING," Sasuke yelled inside the car. Sakura and Naruto both nodded quickly in fear before walking out of the car and entering the huge Uchiha Manor.

The mansion was the biggest piece of property owned by one family in Konoha. It had a golf course, baseball field, and even a lake! Indoors, they had a video game room, a screening/movie room and a bowling alley.

The home was also decorated in tasteful décor from priceless works of art to extravagant furniture. It was point blank obvious that the all the items inside the property cost as much as the property itself.

Not only was the house beautiful but they also had an incredible staff. There were maids and butlers in every corner who bowed at Sasuke as he showed Sakura (since Naruto already had been there countless of times) around the house.

"Your house is amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, trying to take in everything. Sasuke was, as usual, uninterested.

"You and Naruto can hang out in any of the game rooms; I have band practice to get to," He said as he led Sakura to the family room where Naruto was waiting.

"The Sharingans?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"Can Naruto and I come?" she asked, pouting her lips like a puppy, hoping it would help her case.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine. Dobe we are going to the studio. I have band practice." Sasuke yelled from across the room before escaping through a doorway that Sakura was not familiar with. Naruto jumped out of the couch and walked over to Sakura who seemed confused.

"His basement is his studio…it's where his band practices," Naruto said at the door before escaping down to the basement. Sakura followed him and made her way down the long set of stairs. Once she reached the bottom there was a big metal door that separated her from the studio. She attempted to open it but it was locked, so she knocked. She waited a few seconds for them to open before knocking again.

"Hey guys this isn't funny open the door. It's creepy out here!"

No response.

She knocked again, irritated. "DOUCHEBAGS! Hmph!"

"Agreed." A raspy voice said from behind her. Sakura screamed and back kicked the person in their lower area before returning to the door and banging it loudly.

"HELP! THERE'S A PERVERT OUT HERE AND HE WANTS TO RAPE ME!"

"No you got me wrong I was just...!" She kicked the mysterious man again and again. "Don't touch me!"

The door opened and light crept into the dark staircase. Sakura ran in and hugged the first person at the door and pointed at the man that lay in the floor in pain. "That guy tried to rape me," she cried.

"First, get off of me. Second, what the hell did you do to my drummer?" Sakura turned to see that the one she was hugging was Sasuke and immediately backed of and averted her eyes to towards the victim.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I was just startled and I just did what first came to mind. If I had known I…"

"It's all good, just a few scratches and bruises. No biggie. I'm Deidara by the way, how about you?"

"No, seriously I am really sorry. And I Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"Wow Sasuke, you have out done yourself. How did you find such a fine specimen of a woman?" Deidara stated, grabbing Sakura's hand and kissing it gently.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, dryly.

"Really?" Deidera asked sarcastically, "Then you wouldn't mind if I take her then, right?"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently, "Go right ahead, see if I care."

"Maybe I will. Hey Sakura, wanna go out on a date after this?" Deidara asked, wiggling his eyebrows and grabbing her by the shoulder.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke uncomfortably before returning her attention to Deidara. "Sorry, I sorta like someone else."

"Really? Aw man that sucks. But hey, if it doesn't work out, you can come back to me," he said, "Anyways, are we ready for practice?"

"We've been ready. Get your ass inside already," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

Deidara and Naruto went inside the studio leaving Sakura and Sasuke all alone by the staircase. Sakura stared at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke. The silence was heavy for a while, neither one of them wanting to be the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble," She said, finally finding the strength to look up at him.

"Hn. Practice it's about to start…loitering around here won't help." He said walking inside. Sasuke notice that Sakura was not following and turned back around. "Aren't you coming?"

Sakura glowed with happiness since he basically asked her to come in on his own free will. "Yeah!"

-o-

"Alright same song, but dropped D," Sasuke said to his band members. They all nodded in response and Sasuke began the intro.

Sasori, the lead singer and bassist, adjusted the microphone and started head banging to the rhythm. Sasori's vocals blended into the music, creating a perfect piece of heavy metal. Each instrument had an intense and complicated rhythm to it giving the listener chills down their spines.

The brake down of the song came out and Sakura decided, since she knew the song, that she would sing with them like fan would do during a song.

_All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day_

_Everything always works out, I have never felt so fucking great_

_All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day_

_Everything always works out, I have never felt so fucking great_

Sasuke sang back up, and Sakura took note on how beautiful sounded as he sang the same four words over and over.

_Life isn't like this_

_Life isn't like this_

_Life isn't like this_

_Life isn't like this_

The band finished the song with there own version of the ending that made it sound more amazing than it already was. Once they were finished, they high-fived each other a well done.

"Seems like your girlfriend has a voice too," Deidara said, nodding his head towards Sakura's direction.

"Hn. Let's take five." Sasuke placed his guitar on the stand and walked out of the recording room towards the studio where Naruto and Sakura were waiting.

"Psh, and he says he doesn't love her. He looks like a sick little puppy dog craving for attention to me," Deidara said to Sasori.

"It's about time. I was getting worried that he did have a single drop of hormone in him."

-o-

"You like Rise Against?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"I thought you were into stupid pop rock shit."

"No, you assumed I only liked pop rock because my favorite band is Metro Station."

"Then what else do you listen to?"

"Rise Against, Sum 41, Three Days Grace, Madina Lake…" She listed. Sasuke felt like slapping himself in the face at that moment for assuming so quickly her taste in music. She actually liked the same bands he did (asides from Metro Station).

He was about to say something about it, but was interrupted by someone who entered the studio. "Hey mom told me dinner is ready and that she made enough for your friends and band mates."

Sakura blinked twice as she looked at the stranger and Sasuke. They looked exactly alike. Same aura, same hair and eye color, and same expressions. The only differences were that the stranger had longer hair and lines underneath his eyes.

"Itachi…get out of my studio."

"Geeze someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well that's all I came to say anyways. Oh and I almost forgot, she wants you upstairs now." Itachi disappeared through the door as soon as he said what he needed to day, leaving Sasuke in a much more bitter mood.

"Brother?" Sakura asked, but Sasuke just glared and left through the same door Itachi had just left and up the stairs. Sakura looked at Naruto confused.

"Him and his brother _really_ don't get along."

"How come?"

"Because his dad always looks at Sasuke as the second best out of his two sons," Sasori said as he entered the room with Deidara.

Sakura didn't ask any further questions. Since she didn't have any siblings she didn't really know about sibling rivalry and she wasn't going to try to understand it. Instead she decided to change the subject completely. "So I guess it's dinner time…let's go upstairs."

-o-

Sakura sat in the long dinning room table with Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and the rest of the band mates. They sat in complete silence until Sasuke mother, Mikoto, entered the room with a cart filled with dishes.

"Alrighty everyone, dinner is ready!" She exclaimed, her smile shinning bright among the bunch.

Sasuke was the spitting image of his mother. They had the same onyx hair and eyes, pale skin, and pointed nose. If Sasuke grew his hair out, Sakura thought, he could pass as his mother (without the feminine body of course).

"Ah Sakura, nice see you again! How are your parents?"

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha! And they are doing fine. They're in San Francisco doing business now."

"Aw it must get lonely sometimes in that big ole house. Fugaku is sometimes out on business like today, but I have the boys to accompany me. Ah I know, if you want you can come over whenever your parents are on a business trip," Mikoto stated while setting the platters of food on the table.

"It's okay. They are basically on a business trip all the time and I have Shizune anyways."

"I understand. But hey, the offer is still open whenever you need it," she smiled at Sakura before sitting down on the table. She grabbed her knife and fork and announced, "Everyone dig in!"

The table was filled with traditional Japanese food from sukiyaki, oden, mizutaki, cold udon, and shabu shabu. Even Naruto had his own specially made dish, ramen.

"Arigato Uchiha-san! You seriously make the second best ramen in the world!"

"Thank you Naruto, now all of you continue eating until you can't eat anymore."

"Hai!" Everyone yelled in unison.

The dinner went well; they all talked about school and the band. After everyone was done eating, the boys escaped to the living room and Sakura walked into the kitchen where Mikoto was cleaning the dishes.

"Care if I lend a hand?" Sakura asked walking towards the sink.

"No its okay, go back to Naruto and the others."

"No really, I'll help, there are so many dishes, it'll be quicker with two more hands," Sakura insisted grabbing plate from the pile and running it under hot water.

"Thank you," Mikoto stated. "So are you and Sasuke getting along well?"

Sakura chuckled, "Sorta."

"He can be difficult sometimes but he has a kind heart. All he needs is for someone to warm it up for him," Mikoto asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed.

"Someone like you Sakura."

"Hm… wait…WHAT?!?"

**Diary of Sakura Haruno: Psychology Assignment**

**April 27****th**

**Dear Diary,**

**Apparently I have earned Sasuke's mom's stamp of approval. I don't know what she exactly means, but I am pretty sure she wants me and Sasuke together, which by the way, is impossible.**

**I am lucky enough to call him a friend, but boyfriend? Nope, that just pushing it and I am definitely not capable of completing such a task. Sorry Uchiha-san!**

**Anyways, right now I am in the study room writing this since the boys got involved in playing Call of Duty. Sasori and Deidara seem nice, though I have a feeling they are more Itachi's friends than Sasuke's. I mean they are much older and they treat Sasuke like a little kid sometimes.**

**Furthermore, I learned a few things about Sasuke today and I made a list! So here it goes: **

_**Things I learned from Sasuke today:**_

**-He has an awesome house**

**-His brother is pretty hot**

**-He is amazing at guitar AND singing**

**-Loves tomatoes more than anything**

**-Has a brother and father complex**

**Pic included from Sasuke in the studio!**

-o-

**Journal of Naruto Uzumaki: Psychology Assignment**

**April 27****th**

**Dear Journal,**

**I had to start this thing all over again since my entries were all about ramen. But anyways I will start fresh.**

**Since I am already close with Sakura and Sasuke-teme, their wouldn't be much for me to talk about, so I thought, "hey let me write about Sasuke and Sakura."**

**The two of them are so oblivious that they love each other…well more the teme than Sakura. I think Sakura is worried about her friends and sacrificing them for Sasuke.**

**Anyways, since the beginning of the project it's been a bumpy ride for the two of them. Especially with that Kiba guy messing around with them. But now the two of them are getting closer than ever! I mean I even caught the teme kissing her the other night!**

**Oh and the day before he asked me, "How does it feel when you are around Hinata?"**

**Seriously, why would he ask that if he had no feelings for her? Exactly.**

**Oh and I have a feeling he's going to ask her for prom soon too. Why? Because if he doesn't I cave his head in. Believe it!  
**

**Anyways, I have to head back to playing call of duty…I added a picture of Sasuke staring at Sakura today! Haha!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**End of chapter! Yes! I can't believe I wrote this much to this chapter, I am like in total shock.**

**Well, I am not so sure when I am going to update next, but if I get up to 150 reviews this chapter I am definitely going to update as fast as I can! Also, in my profile I posted that there will be a Sequel for Cliches called Touche, but only, ONLY, if I reach my goal of 1,000 reviews total for this story. If not I will just post an epilogue and leave it at that.**

**Yes, I know I am evil!**

**Anyways a small disclaimer: I don't own the song used in this chapter.  
**

**Song used in this chapter:**

**Rise Against- Survive**

**PS. I really didn't like this chapter…I just needed to update…**


	10. Just My Luck

**First, I want to thank everyone for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Second, from this point on I should not be as busy as I was for the past few months. I just took the HSPA (High School Proficiency Assessment ) in my school and let's just say, I totally bombed it. I really hope that my SAT's next Saturday are okay, since that's the bigger test. **

**Also I made a new youtube account in which I shall soon upload some videos. It will be mainly focused on anything related to Asia and I will be answering questions from favorite animes or opinions for my first Vlog. So send me a question and you might just get it answered!**

**Anways, here's the latest, hope you enjoy it!**

_Cliché #10: Getting rained on doesn't necessarily mean you are going to get sick._

**Chapter 10: Just My Luck**

"_Someone like you Sakura."_

The words rang in her head constantly after that day, and that had been three days ago.

It was the weekend and Sakura did not seem to have the energy to go out. Instead, she was lying down on her bed with her laptop on her lap. She was browsing through Perez Hilton looking at the latest celebrity gossip, when she noticed an entry about her parents.

_**Hollywood's Golden Couple in China!**_

_**Hideki and Mizuki are at it again! Last time we updated they were in Paris where they attended a charity art auction benefiting the Madame Cupicine's Orpheliant**__. __**This time they are glamming up the streets in Shanghai, where they are extending their record label for Chinese musicians.**_

_**They never seem to take a break! I wonder where they will set off next time? New Zealand? India? We'll just have to wait and see.**_

Sakura closed the laptop shut with tears of anger forming in her eyes.

Ever since that day when they left for San Francisco they never called her to ask her how she was doing or even to tell her where they were. She had to find out through friends or through Perez Hilton. Was she that insignificant to them that they couldn't find one measly second to call her?

"…_if you want you can come over whenever your parents are on a business trip."_

She shook her head. There was no way she was going to abuse the Uchiha's hospitality. Even if she did go, Sasuke would just kick her right out.

"I guess I could call Ino…" She said as she reached for her phone and called speed dial 1. The phone rang half a dozen times before going into voicemail.

"Hey! I'm not here right now! I'm probably too busy with the besties or with my boyfriend, but leave a message and I'll get back to you! Oh PS don't be a stalker and keep calling me after this!" Ino's voicemail said. Sakura sighed and awaited for the annoying beep sound to leave a message.

"Hey Ino its Sakura…how've you been? We haven't chilled in the longest. I hope you're still not mad a me. Hm...Well I guess you're busy now, but give me a call when you can. I've been mega bored. Love you!" She hung up and rolled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen.

"Shizune?" She called out, but no one responded. "Hello? Anyone home?"

She looked all over the mansion but found no trace of her maid until she noticed the day it was. "Shit! I forgot, she's on vacation…"

She slumped into the couch in exhaustion, turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. All they were giving were old re-runs of House, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Jersey Shore and Sakura had already seen every episode about a dozen times.

"Guess I'll go out for a run…" She walked to the window to see if the day was nice out and it was, relatively speaking. The sky was mostly cloudy, but didn't seem like they would form into rain clouds. Satisfied, she ran up to her room and quickly changed into her track suit and sped off for a run.

She jogged and jogged like there was no tomorrow and took random turns at random streets. All her frustration and anger was being let out with every step she took and it felt good. She took a break and sat at a bus stop to catch her breathe. Her legs felt like Jell-O and she knew that if she ran for longer she wouldn't be able to walk back home.

Once her breathe was normal she stood up and began walking back home. Drops of water trickled from the sky as a light rain began. Sakura picked up her pace trying to avoid being completely drench, but had no luck as it began to pour. She ran for shelter, but every place she passed was private property. Half way to her route back home she gave up on finding shelter, she was already doused from head to toe. Her pink locks and clothes attached to her body like a second skin and her shoes made a smush sound every time she took a step.

"Just my fucking luck," She mumbled to herself staring at her feet in boredom. A gust of wind blew her way and a chill ran down her spine, "Yup, definitely my luck."

A car pulled over by her side and the sound of the window being pulled down resonated through her ears. Paranoid, she began to sprint hoping the car wouldn't follow, but it did. Unfortunately, compared to her tired legs, the car was much faster and was able to catch up with her with ease.

"I don't know who you are buddy but fu—" She turned her head to the side to be met by Sasuke's face in the driver's seat, a neat brow propped up as if saying, "Oh really?"

"Oh its y-you!" she said, relieved.

"Who else would it be?" He asked, Sakura imitated the same look he had just given her and he notice what he had just said. "You know what, don't answer that, just get in the car."

"Why should I? You know I am capable of getting home by myself."

"Let's see, it's pouring out and you are no where near your house. But hey if you don't want one that's fine by me," he said lifting the window. Sakura immediately put her hands on it and he stopped.

"OK I'll accept it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door. Sakura immediately slipped inside and closed the door.

"If you don't mind me asking…why in the world were you out in the pouring rain?" Sasuke asked as he drove off.

"Went out for a jog and got caught in the rain," she replied as she played around with her fingers nervously.

Sasuke didn't talk again until they hit a stop light. He turned around to face her and noticed she was shivering. He took off his leather jacket and placed it on her lap. "Put it on."

"I can't."

"Sure you can."

"No I can't. It'll ruin the leather," she said, handing the jacket back to him. He grabbed it and placed it on her back before turning his attention back to the road.

"Just buy me a new one if it's going to bother you that much."

"Thanks."

The rest of the drive was silent. When they pulled over at Sakura's drive way she handed back Sasuke's jacket. "Thanks again and sorry for giving you an attitude earlier. I just haven't been in a good mood."

"Hn."

"See ya tomorrow," she said and closed the passenger door shut. She walked up to her door and watched Sasuke drive off into the street before walking into her house. Immediately after she walked in she went to the bathroom to take a quick hot shower. She towel dried herself and changed into her robe. Yawns escaped her mouth as she sat on the couch, and as soon as her head met her pillow she drifted off to sleep.

-o-

Sasuke had just arrived home after a long Sunday morning running errands for his mother. Even though they had the money to hire other people to do it for them, his mother believed it was best for the family to do the errands themselves to keep themselves grounded. Sasuke didn't mind for the most part except when it intervened with his sleep and when there was nasty weather out like that day.

"Mom I'm home where do I put the stuff?"

"Excuse me Ichigo…just put it in the table right there," she pointed before returning to her conversation. "Ah as I was saying, did you see Mizuki and Hideki in the news this morning? I know! I can't believe they're expanding! Yeah… I've been so worried for Sakura lately too."

Sasuke couldn't help to eavesdrop at his mother's conversation after hearing Sakura's name. "Doesn't their maid have off during this time too?" She continued. "She must be lonely! How long you think the main planning for the expansion is going to take? Another 2 weeks? Haven't they been gone for almost a month already?"

"_Sorry for giving you an attitude earlier. I just haven't been in a good mood."_

'Could it be because of her parents,' he thought

"That's why I am so glad Fugaku takes care of all of the business that way someone is always home for the boys. Poor girl doesn't have anyone. I even invited her over to stay whenever she felt like it but she turned it down."

Sasuke sighed, he'd been telling Sakura all this time how she didn't understand him, when in reality he didn't understand her at all either.

He grabbed his keys, went back out during the storm and sped through the streets of Konoha.

Meanwhile, his mother continued talking on the phone. "Mission accomplished. Thank you so much Ichigo! I'll talk to you later OK? Bye!" She hung up the phone and smiled. "Now on to phase two…"

-o-

Sasuke rang the door bell, impatiently waiting for Sakura to walk towards the door. After waiting for three minutes he attempted to open the door and found it to be unlocked. He scanned the area and found all the lights off except for blinking of the TV in the living room.

His light steps creaked through the hardwood floors as he approached the living room. He glanced around until he spotted a mop of pink sprawled in the couch. He gently nudged her shoulder but she did not react. "Sakura…" he whispered.

"Eh…" She said dazed.

"Get up."

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She said half asleep.

"Never mind that, go get your stuff from upstairs. I recommend you bring a change of clothes and your toothbrush. Oh and an actual pair of pajamas while you're at it…ehem." He narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his face and Sakura looked at what he was referring to. She screeched in horror and covered herself with her arms. The bathrobe she had been wearing had loosened when she had fallen asleep, exposing a bit more that she'd ever want to expose.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's flushed face. He gasped for air but could not find the self control to stop.

"Hey stop it! It's not funny you pervert!" She yelled but Sasuke did not stop, if anything he laughed harder.

"I'm, I'm sorry…ha, ha, ha…I-I think I'm good now," he said, raising his hands in defeat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…man I haven't laughed like that since I was a kid."

"I haven't been so embarrassed like that since I was a kid."

"Stop being a baby and get your stuff."

"Fine, fine…" Sakura ran out in a hurry leaving Sasuke alone in the living room. He sat on the couch and began thinking about things he never bothered thinking about before, like the situation Ami; the first girl he fell in love with and the first girl to break his heart.

It had been years since his life had went into a downward spiral because of a girl and now, years later, a girl was helping him out of it. He compared Ami and Sakura, but there was no way he could, because now that he thought about it, he didn't know anything about Ami and she didn't know anything about him. That was something Sakura could only had the honor to have. Sakura knew him, Sakura never gave up on his acceptance, and Sakura was simply Sakura.

The moment he kissed her that night at her house was when he noticed his change. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but there was no way possible he could push her away any longer. Her kindness and warmth had shattered the facade that he had kept up for so many years, and she had introduced him to pure happiness.

"I'm ready, now can you tell me what's going on?" Sasuke shook from the abruptness of her entry. He stood up and hovered over her since he had 6 inches on her. Her hair was in a messy bun and her face was glowing, she had no make-up on which made her look much younger and beautiful. She also was dressed down more than usual, with baggy sweat pants and a Pink Floyd band-tee.

Apparently he was staring a little too much since Sakura started to look uncomfortable. He quickly apologized and told her to follow him and without giving it second thought she did.

Once they were on the road she tried to ask him again where they were headed, "Can't you give me a straight answer? I think I have the right to know where you are taking me."

"You're lonely, aren't you?"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened at him, but he did not see since he was focused on the road ahead of him. Realizing this, she fluttered her eyes and averted her attention to something else before replying. "Why would I be lonely? I have a bunch of friends and Shizune is at home..."

"Bullshit. Shizune is on vacation. Stop lying."

"So what if she's on vacation? Since when have you been so concerned about me? Last time I checked you were just friendly with me for the sake of the project! Stop feeding me false hope because I might actually get attached!" She covered her mouth and Sasuke stopped the car with a sudden halt.

"False hope?"

"Never mind. Just take me back home."

"No, enlighten me." Sakura dared to look at his eyes. His dark orbs were as unreadable as always, his face was stern and he looked…pissed off? She sighed once more and stared out the window; she watched the water hit the glass and trickle down to the edge of window. She hoped he would just leave her alone and take her back home, but he didn't. The car was still parked in the middle of the street, and he showed no sign of moving any time soon.

"I'm scared that we'll go back to being just strangers after this okay?!?" She yelled, frustrated due to all the emotions that were overwhelming her at that moment; fear, anger, love, lust, and confusion.

"I never thought that someone so smart could be so stupid."

Sakura did a double take, "I beg your pardon?"

"If I don't come off as much of a dick anymore it's because I've learned how to accept you for who you are. Heck even the Dobe knew that!" Sasuke yelled in disbelief and Sakura eyes widdened.

"So we can still be friends after the project?" She asked not fully comprehending what he meant.

Sasuke shook his head and smirked, "Hn."

-o-

Ino sat in Café de la France waiting for Shikamaru to come for their date. She had told him to meet up with her at five but as usual, was he running late for being lazy (loveable) ass he was. She was getting bored, for sitting in the same position for so long so she pulled out her Blackberry Curve to text her boredom away. She pressed a button to removed the phone from black mode and noticed the white box in the middle of the screen that read "You have 1 new voicemail." She pressed call voicemail and waited for the machine to tell her all her prompts before hearing the message.

"_Hey Ino its Sakura…how've you been? We haven't chilled in the longest. I hope you're still not mad a me. Hm...Well I guess you're busy now, but give me a call when you can. I've been mega bored. Love you."_

Ino smiled at her best friends antics, and instantaneously went to create a text message, because seriously, she was at a café. Who talked on the phone in a café?

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Bitchass, of course I'm not mad a you! I miss being with you too, but I can't today. I'm on a date with Shika, but I can come pick you up around nine and we can chill, OK?**

Usually, it just took Sakura a minute to reply, so Ino got worried about not receiving a text back two minutes later, so she decided to text again.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Hello, anyone there? You know how I hate when people don't text me back, especially if I took the time to write a long text.**

After Ino was done sending the text she glanced out the window of the café to see if she caught sight of Shikamaru. Instead she saw something she really wished she did not see.

A black beat up Lexus she clearly recognized stopped at the stop light across the street from the cafe. In the passenger seat sat the rosette she had just sent two consecutive texts to with no reply, laughing her little heart out to the spiky haired freak she hated. She had blown off her texts just to have a laugh with that freak, she thought. She decided to text one more time before jumping into conclusions.

**From: Ino**

**To: Sakura**

**Hello?**

The message sent and Ino looked out the window to see if Sakura even checked her phone. She noticed her look down at her lap for a few seconds and then return her attention to Sasuke**.  
**

"I see how it is," she muttered angrily. She got up from her chair and walked to the bathroom. There were two girls in it checking their make-up and gossiping and they both turned their attention to Ino when she entered.

"I'll pay each of you a hundred dollars if you get out of the bathroom now," she said, pulling out two one hundred dollar bills and flashing them infront of the girls faces. The girls, one short and one tall looked at each other and smiled.

"How about one fifty," The shorter of the two said.

Ino's eyes hardened, "How about I make your lives miserable by just pressing my speed-dial?"

The girls swallowed in fear. They both knew Ino and knew what type of power the Yamanaka family had, so they gladly accepted the money and scattered.

Satisfied, Ino looked through her contacts and dialed the person she wanted to talk to. The phone rang three times before a deep male voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kiba? It's Ino. We have some business to discuss."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. For those of you who do not know and do not check my page updates I am a little more than half way done writing this story and I really want it to reach at the very least the 500 mark before I finish it. There are about 88 alerts on this story so I am expecting at least 50 reviews before my next update.**

**Also, check out this totally awesome story: **_**sincerely but never yours**_** by Alive in Wonderland! It is a collab account and all the authors in the collab are amazing authors.**

**Until the next update then!**


	11. PMS or Just Depression?

**BEWARE OF THE POSSIBLY EPICALLY LONG AUTHORS NOTE…: So hey guys, it been what? A year and a half maybe two since I last update this story and yeah some of you probably thought I was down for the count but hey I'm back! I can give you a whole list of reasons on why I have not updated in such a long time but its really just narrows down to 3 reasons.**

**#1: I had a very bad case of writers block…I had half of this chapter written and couldn't find more to write.**

**#2: MY LAPTOP DIED. I have a new laptop now, and obviously what I had written before is completely gone but it gave me a reason to just start fresh.**

**#3: I've been completely busy with college stuff and finishing off high school. If some of you haven't already gone through that experience, you will soon learn that senior year is hectic and so is college, especially when you are managing a part time job with school and your friends.**

**Now without further adieu, I bring you chapter 11.**

**xOxO**

_Cliché 11:Three words. Kissing. In. The. Rain. Whoops, never mind, that was four._

**Chapter 11: PMS or Just Depression?**

It was eight o'clock at night when the pinkette and the prodigy arrived at the Uchiha manor. Mikoto was sitting in the living room looking out the window that faced the outside of the house with a smile on her face. Her son had done exactly what she thought he would, save the young girl from the confinements of her lonely home. When the two entered the through the front door they immediately ran upstairs to what Mikoto believed what Sasuke's room. Satisfied, she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen where her eldest son was studying.

"So what do you think about Sakura and Sasuke?" Mikoto implied slyly while taking out snacks from the refrigerator and placing them on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Itachi looked up from his economics book and raised a brow at his mother, "You're not doing what I think you're doing."

"Oh, please Itachi, don't tell me you don't notice the chemistry between those two! I've never seen Sasuke so lively before and I tell you, it's all thanks to her!" She placed some cookies and crackers on a tray before turning back to the open fridge to take out a gallon of milk.

"I do see chemistry, but that doesn't necessarily mean that Sasuke likes her or that she likes him. I mean look at him, he's the definition of dork. Why would a hot girl like Sakura go out with him if she could have the original and only me," Itachi said with a chuckle. Mikoto turned around and gave her son a playful glare. She knew he was only joking and in fact agreed with her. She turned her back at Itachi and went to the cabinet two grab two cups, she brought them to the counter and filled them both half way before placing them on the tray. She was about to grab the tray and leave before Itachi stopped her. "Don't worry, I'll take this up to them."

Mikoto gave her son a look of distrust but allowed him to take the tray anyways, "Just don't harass your brother or Sakura, got it?" Itachi nodded and set off.

-o-

"We'll just chill in here for now." Sasuke said placing Sakura's duffle bag in the corner of the room. "I'll have one of the maids set up a room for you, til then what do you wanna do?"

Sakura, nervously bit her lip, looking around Sasuke's room and taking in her surroundings. Last time she was at the Uchiha household, Sasuke didn't allow her or Naruto to enter his room because it was "untidy" but by the looks of it, he seemed to be a very organized person. The room was rather large, in the middle was a king sized bed that looked hardly ever touched, his walls were painted a dark blue that matched the sheets of his bed. On one side of the room there was a large collection of books on a bookshelf that was meticulously organized by width and height. There was a decent sized flat screen TV facing the wall in front of the bed and an array of video game counsels below it. Two beanies were set near the videogames where Sakura assumed him and Naruto spend most of their "male bonding." She was impressed how clean cut the room ones, compared to the rooms of most of her guy friends. After analyzing the room for a while, she turned her attention back to Sasuke who stood quietly by the door waiting for her answer.

"We can always just watch TV and talk I guess," She said awkwardly averting her eyes from him. The last time they were alone together was at her house in the hall way when he kissed her. The thought made her blush and become more nervous than she already was. She had never actually confronted him about the kiss because she felt there wasn't any real explanation rather than hormones, also, she honestly didn't feel like being rejected by him.

Sasuke seemed to notice her inner turmoil because he brought it to her attention, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Uh no nothing…well not nothing, but it's really not that important…just a random thought, let's see what's on TV…" She grabbed the remote from the top of the night table and flicked the TV on, the first thing that popped up was the kissing scene between Ryan Gosseling and Rachel McAdams in _The Notebook. _Immediately she flicked the channel off. "You know, I'm just gonna go run to the bathroom really quick…yeah…I'll be back." She scurried away and opened the door only to bump into Itachi who was holding the tray of milk and cookies. Fortunately, Itachi had amazing agility and was able to balance the milk and cookies on the tray without anything tipping over. Sakura on the other hand was completely taken by surprise and her knees buckled from the impact and fell back onto Sasuke hard chest. Sasuke grabbed her by the waist to steady her only making her feel more uncomfortable.

Itachi was amused by the two clueless lovebirds, Sakura, noticing Itachi's expression excused herself and swiftly got out of the room leaving the two brothers alone.

"So, I brought cookies," Itachi stated with a cheese grin on his face. Sasuke on the other hand wasn't amused and left the room to follow Sakura. It wasn't that hard to find her, since the nearest bathroom was literally down the hall, and it was the only room that was lit. He knocked on the door once with no reply. He knocked on the door a second time and heard a muffled "what?" from the other end.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"Don't lie to me, come out and tell me face to face" he stated sternly. Heard the locks of the door become unlatched and backed up a few steps.

"Why ask me why I'm okay if you are just going to tell me I'm lying. I'm fine…I'm just tired and if it wouldn't be any trouble can you please show me to my room." Sasuke observed that her mood had changed drastically from the car ride to his house to that moment in time. He wasn't sure if she was PMSing or she was extremely bipolar but he didn't push the issue any further, instead he just began to walk and Sakura followed. He opened the door to the room right next to his and without a word left Sakura in the confinements of her own thoughts.

-o-

"So what exactly do you have planned?"

"Nothing diabolical yet, but trust me in some way shape or form I'm going to expose Sasuke about Sakura's fakeness and split them up," Ino stated taking a sip of her coffee.

"What happened to you? Aren't you friends with her?"

Ino shot him a glare and Kiba cowered, "She's been ditching me and she clearly saw the text messages I sent her and ignored them to be with her precious little Sasuke. It just sickens me. HE'S the ENEMY."

"So you're just willing to get a guy between your friendship. Not that I really care, since I want Sakura for myself anyways, but you know that this will affect your friendship in the long run," Kiba stated, leaning his head on his hand. Ino's blue orbs open wide in realization but immediately reverted back to their eye cold look.

"If she was my friend, she wouldn't have back stabbed me from the beginning."

Kiba began to roar in laughter, slamming the table for emphasis, "You are diabolical! But hey, you've got a partner in crime in whatever you decide on doing."

Ino smirked, "Good."

-o-

Sakura laid down on the bed of the guest room, staring blankly at the roof. She wasn't really tired, but needed an excuse to get away from Sasuke. For some reason the memories for the kiss that happened a few days ago were flooding back into her and I made her feel awkward. Not that he wasn't a great kisser(because in fact he was probably the best kisser out of all the guys she's ever had the pleasure in making it to first base with) but because she didn't want to know the reasons why he kissed her. Maybe he confused her for someone, or maybe he had a secret little plot of revenge against her. The one reason she knew for a fact that it wasn't was that he liked her, because it was that obvious that he didn't consider her more than her friend.

Sakura sighed and turned to her side, and noticed her bag at the other end of the large bed. She crawled over and emptied out its contents, scavenging what she was looking for. Finally she took out her journal from her psychology and began to write.

-o-

**Diary of Sakura Haruno: Psychology Project**

**May 1****st**

**Dear Diary (or should I call you Anko-sensei because eventually you will be reading this, and its weird cause you are my teacher and with all I've been writing on here you probably know way too much. I hope these stay confidential),**

**Today the unexpected happened. Sasuke picked me up from my house and forced me to sleep over at his because he thought I was lonely…which I was. What's weird about it though? Sasuke is the definition of loner…he breathes, speaks and lives lonely. **

**Well, I'm siting her writing this because I'm trying to avoid Sasuke. I like him, and I'm too scared of telling him because it's taken me so long to get on his good side, and I really don't want to ruin it if he rejects me, you know? Gosh sometimes I wish I had no sexual attraction to anything, because maybe, just maybe life would be a little easier. But then what would I have to live for. Ugh, this is so very confusing. Why did you assign this project Anko-sensei? You just put me in a very difficult predicament that I don't know how to get out of. I hate you (just kidding you're my favorite teacher, but don't tell anyone I told you.)**

**Anyways, I think I'll go back to moping around; maybe tomorrow Sasuke will come out of the closet and finally set me free, because you it's not possible for him to ever like a girl.**

**-Sakura**

-o-

Sakura pulled out her phone which she hadn't used the entire day. She was surprised to see three text messages from Ino, which hardly ever happened. She opened each text and swallowed hard in despair. Ino was going to kill her. It might be silly for others, but Ino was accustomed to texting people back instantaneously, and typically Sakura would text instantaneously as well. It was as if their cellphones we're literally attached to them. For Ino not to receive a text back all day, she must be in some type of panic mode but looking at the time it was probably to late at night to text her back. That was another thing, between the hours of 11pm and 9am no one could text Ino because that was the time she takes her beauty sleep and being the impractical person that she was, she never bothered to shut off her phone while sleeping.

Sakura sighed and let her thoughts sway back to the raven hair boy that was currently in the room next to hers. The way she left things off with him was extremely rude, especially since he had come all the way to her house just to save her from the misery of her "home." The very least she could do was apologize to him and let him know that she is thankful for him. Flipping her phone open she began to text him

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sasuke**

**Hey sorry about earlier. I don't know what up with me…but yeah thank you…for everything.**

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

**Don't worry about it…feel like talking?**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sasuke**

**About what?**

**From: Sasuke**

**To: Sakura**

**What's bothering you…**

**From: Sakura**

**To: Sasuke**

…**okay then…umm…why'd you kiss me the other day?**

Sakura didn't get a text back, instead, there was a knock on the door. Slowly, she got up from the bed and creaked the door open slightly, the person at the other end was shadowed by the dark hallways, but _his_ smell was distinguishing enough for her to know who it was. She opened the door wider and her eyes met with his dark orbs. No words were spoken between them, it wasn't necessary. The intensity of their gaze and the closeness of their bodies was enough. Ever so slowly, their brought their lips together. It was a sweet, longing kiss that meant so much. Every single emotion they were feeling at that moment was put into that kiss: lust, love, longing, happiness, everything.

Sasuke pulled back and looked into Sakura's deep green eyes; she was surprised at his sudden action and didn't know what to say. Sasuke knowing this decided to be the first to talk.

"You wanted to know a reason right?"

Sakura nodded.

"I like you Sakura…and don't know why but yeah…"

"Y-you do?"

"Hn."

"But that doesn't make any sense! I thought you hated me…and now you say you like me? Not that I don't like you…I've liked you since kindergarten but –" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, and prayed to Kami that he did not hear that. That was something that she didn't want him to know.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You've liked me since kindergarten?"

Nope. Cat's out of the bag.

-o-

**OMG finally I update, but yeah REVIEW and I'll try not to update a year later. **


	12. Tag

**Thanks again for all the support you guys have given me. Here's chapter 12…I hope you guys enjoy it. P.S. If you see any grammatical errors please let me know in a private message, I haven't bothered with getting a beta reader yet for some odd reason, but yeah.**

-o-**  
**

_Cliché 12: Gossip doesn't exactly always spread like wildfire._

**Chapter 12: Tag**

Sasuke stared at her intensely, waiting for the answer to his question. Sakura had unintentionally spilled her dearest secret, something that she hadn't even let Ino know. A part of her wanted to make a run for it and leave the house before she was questioned further and another part of her wanted to sit down and explain. As easy as first option seemed at the moment, running away would only cause more problems in the future, so she decided to go with the latter option.

"Sit down first?" Sakura managed to say. Sasuke nodded calmly and swiftly made his way to the edge of the large bed. Sakura followed, purposely sitting as far as possible without being too obvious.

"It all started when we first met in kindergarten…"

_Flashback_

_A little girl, no older than four sat in the sandbox in the middle of recess. Some kids were running around playing tag, while others were playing hop scotch, all together and happy. Unlike the other kids, the little girl with unusual pink hair was crying alone in the sandbox because she had no one to play with. Her best friend was sick and wasn't at school and the other children in her class poked fun at her for her unusually large forehead and unnatural hair color._

_The little girl wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to hold back the sobs that begged to escape. She was lonely and she wanted a friend that was all she asked for._

_Without any warning, a pair of feet came into her view. Her eyes were blurred from her tears but she could make up the figure of a boy of her age with dark hair. He kneeled over to her, a handkerchief in his hand, "Why are you crying?"_

_The little girl looked up at the boy with her large emerald eyes, tearing up as he asked her the question, "M-my b-best friend isn't…isn't here a-and no one l-ikes me." Tears kept streaming down her face and the young boy wiped them away with his handkerchief._

"_Don't cry. Here have this." He placed a piece of hard candy he had in his pocket on the girls hand and the girl happily accepted it._

"_My mommy gave it to me as a treat and I was saving it for later, but mommy told me to share. By the way my name is Sasuke what's yours?"_

"_S-sakura." She said shyly._

"_Sakura…that's a pretty name." Sasuke said with a toothy smile. Sakura smiled with a slight blush. He was the first person to ever compliment her and be friendly with her asides from her best friend Ino. She stood up from the sand box, with much more confidence than she had before and tapped her new friends shoulder._

"_Tag, you're it"_

_End Flashback_

"And that's when I first started liking you," Sakura stated facing Sasuke directly. Sasuke in response shifted uncomfortably in the bed and looked away from her green orbs to face the wall. There was a pregnant pause between them making Sakura go nearly insane. She tried to keep her composure, waiting for a response of some sort but nothing; she was just left with silence. Disappointed, she took a deep audible breathe and let it out slowly, trying not to cry. That was the reason why she didn't want to tell him, she knew that once she told him he would feel weird and would hate her for being such a creep.

Little did she know that running through Sasuke's mind were different things, and when she was about to finally get up to leave he spoke out, "So much irony."

"Huh?" she managed to say through the tears that we're forming in her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened the day after that day?" he said; Sakura shook her head. "The day after, you completely pretended that we didn't know each other when Ino came to school. That was right after I dealt with the bullshit with Ami and just when I thought I had a friend, you completely turned your back on me. I was hurt back then and that's why I never spoke nicely to you until this assignment."

Sakura's heart literally felt like it had dropped. Her stomach tied up in knots after the latest revelation that it was she who had caused Sasuke to hate her.

"S-so it's all my fault then…I'm so sorry!" And with that she began to cry. There's so much a girl could bottle up inside, and Sakura had been repressing her feelings for so long that they were finally all coming out. Her parents neglect, her unstable relationship with her friends, her suppressed affection for a certain Uchiha, and overall, all her insecurities. She was finally coming clean.

Sasuke, not accustomed with girls crying, did the only thing that came natural to him. He wrapped his arms around her fragile body and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. He knew it was healthy for her to cry all her feelings out, but he felt uncomfortable seeing her cry. He was so use to her bubbly, rapid fire, loud self that seeing her so broken hurt him.

"Shh..." He said while stroking her hair, slowly she began to calm down, her tear ducts unable to produce anymore tears. The soothing sound of Sasuke's heart beat made her eyes feel heavy to the point that she could not keep them open any longer. Quickly, she drifted to sleep, in the arms of her beloved.

**-o-**

Light streamed through the window blinds, causing the youngest Uchiha to shift in his sleep. Something felt very odd to him forcing him to open his eyes slightly to see what he was he had in his arms. He was immediately blinded by the light coming from the window, but not before noticing a mop of pink hair in the corner of his eyes. He forced his open again and his heart skipped a beat. The pinkette was soundly sleeping in the same bed as him as he had his arms around her small frame. Sasuke jerked slightly in shock causing Sakura to shift in her sleep and turn around to face the Uchiha. Similarly, she felt something was strange and fluttered her eyes open. Her greens orbs starred into the deep onyx ones in front of her. It took her a while to realize the position she was in, and when it finally fathomed her she immediately pushed back and fell over the edge of the bed with a loud 'thud.'

She got up from the floor and looked at Sasuke who was still lying in the bed, amused at her reaction. Sakura noticed the slight smirk that was forming in his mouth and immediately took off into a rant. "What the hell! You pervert! You had this planned all along didn't you! You took advantage of me when I was completely helpless. Stop laughing…it's not funny! Apologize right now before I clobber you to death!"

"Why should I apologize?" Sasuke got off the bed and walked over to where Sakura was. Sakura immediately retreated but Sasuke continued following her until she was pinned against the wall. His face was extremely close to hers, his breathe brushing her face. "You were the one that kept clinging onto me even in your sleep. I couldn't pry you off. If anything you should be the one to apologize. You should apologize for crying in front of me and making me feel completely helpless."

Sakura turned her face, that at this point was as pink as her hair in embarrassment, "Well who told you to care."

He didn't bother answering; instead he pressed his lips against hers, slowly. When Sakura finally registered what was happening, she let her body do all the thinking because in her head she felt like everything she was doing was wrong. Her instincts told her to wrap her arms around his neck, and she did. He in response slipped his tongue into her mouth, demanding entry, which she immediately allowed. The explored each other's mouths, while constantly battling for control that neither were willing to give up. They continued their heavy make out session until they finally had to stop for air. Sakura was flushed, her lips slightly swollen. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction…from this point on, she was his.

-o-

The alarm rang and Sakura sluggishly creped her hand to shut it off.

Mondays were the worst thing in the entire world because Mondays meant it was time to go back to school and go through the same old boring routine for five days straight. There was just one slight difference about this Monday though. This Monday instead of looking forward to seeing Sasuke as a secret admirer, this time she looked forward to see him as his girlfriend.

Yes, girlfriend. She never thought she would ever be able to say those words (or in this case think). What happened during the weekend was so incredibly amazing, but also really unexpected. Excitedly, she flopped off of the bed and walked over to her walk in closet. Today she had to shine and express what she was feeling through her clothing…she felt extravagant. She pulled out a gray t-shirt dress from Alexander McQueen's 2009 Puma collection, a silver belt, paired with Prada suede boots. She grabbed her Chanel Quilted Calfskin Doctor Bag, and was runaway ready to head to school.

As soon as she got off from her car in the parking lot of the school, people turned their full attention on her. The school had never seen Sakura so confident and beautiful in her life. Typically she was overshadowed by Ino, who always got most of the attention from the student body, but today all the attention was on her. Placing her books in the nook of her arm, she began walking to the building, a wide smile plastered in her face.

Her first stop was her locker which surprisingly was lacking her blonde _female _best friend. Usually, Ino was either at her locker or at Shikamaru's locker down the hall, but she saw no one. She shrugged it off and convinced herself that there was a perfectly good reason why she wasn't there and that she shouldn't worry.

Once she was done grabbing her things for the day she turned around to head to her first period Psychology class, but was confronted with a man's chest. It wasn't any man's chest but of the one and only Sasuke Uchiha …the guy she was now dating.

"Hey there handsome." Sakura said, somewhat wishing she wouldn't had something so completely out of character. Fortunately, Sasuke did not take it the wrong way.

He leaned his head and placed his lips by her ears and whispered, "Hey there beautiful."

Sakura was completely taken aback by this. If it was out of character for her to say what she said to Sasuke, what he said was one hundred times more out of character. She looked at his face to see if there was any hint that he felt uncomfortable, but there was none. She smiled happily at him feeling ecstatic that nothing was weird between them and they were a normal couple.

"Ew…you guys are so mushy it's disgusting. What happened to I hate the world Sasuke….this is just too…w_eird,_" the other blonde best friend stated, appearing out of thin air.

"Shut it, dobe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you guys love me, now let's go! I can't afford to be late to class again. Anko-sensei wrote me up twice already from being late," Naruto stated grabbing the two love birds by the shoulder and pushing them down the hall.

Sakura laughed, "Sasuke showing emotion and Naruto being responsible. I'm starting to believe this world is coming to an end."

"No talking, more walking" Naruto said still pushing them down the hall. They reached the door of their class room just when the bell rang, luckily Anko was running late herself and wasn't in class room when they arrived. They took their seat, ignoring the looks and whispers the class was giving them. Even Sakura, who was so involved in her conversation with the boys didn't notice the death glares that were seeping through Ino's eyes.

'_That bitch, she'll get hers. Just you wait,' _Ino thought.

"Ino…I think that pencil is sharp enough…" Shikamaru stated pointing at the now minuscule pencil.

"Fuck that was my last one too!" She yelled, brushing the pencil shavings off the desk and onto the floor.

"Yamanaka! Watch your language and secondly pick up those pencil shavings off the floor and throw them out appropriately. The janitors here work hard enough as it is because of teenagers like you, don't add more work on them.," Anko yelled, finally arriving to class.

Ino twitched. Although she was raised to be respectful to her elders, lately, she has found herself detesting her sensei.

'_Stupid teacher. Stupid assignment. Stupid Anko. Stupid Sakura. Stupid Sasuke.'_

"FUCK. YOU." Ino said storming out of the classroom.

The class was mute. Ino always seemed the calm a collected type but at that moment the image her fellow classmates had of her shattered. The silence didn't last for long as everyone started gossiping about the incident that had only happened moments ago. Anko had left the classroom to follow Ino, leaving the class the whole period to form the most ridiculous rumors heard to man.

"I heard that last summer she checked herself into rehab because of anger and alcohol issues."

"I heard that she has a twin and the one in class right now isn't the Ino from grade school but her twin pretending to be her."

"I heard that Ino slept with Kakashi and that's why Anko-sensei hates her so much."

Hearing her idiotic classmates spread rumors about her best friend, Sakura slammed on her desk getting the entire classes attention. "Can you guys listen to yourselves? We all know that you guys are just spreading all these rumors because you have nothing interesting to say. Ino is just having a bad day. Everyone has bad days, so stop being idiots and talk about things that actually matter!"

The class for the second time that day were silent. Sakura breathed in and out slowly to calm herself down and sat back into her chair. Naruto and Sasuke were too shocked at her outburst to speak and were afraid to face her wrath if they said the wrong thing.

Finally, just when it actually looked like it calmed down, Suigetsu had to open his mouth.

"Oh…so Ino was on her period."

-o-

**Diary of Sakura Haruno: Psychology Project**

**May 3****rd**

**Dear Anko-sensei(yes I settled for Anko-sensei instead of 'diary')**

**I must say, today was definitely the most interesting day at school. First off, for some reason (not trying to be conceited or anything) all eyes were on me today. It made me feel somewhat awkward walking around school and stuff, you know? Anyways, back to talking about what is going on with the assignment. So, remember how last time I said it was impossible for Sasuke to ever like a girl? Well after some arguments and confessions and just general talking, Sasuke and I decided to start dating. Its kinda of a secret since Sasuke isn't the type that particularly enjoys attention and for some reason, I just don't want Ino to know just yet. So, this secret is in between Sasuke, Naruto, you and me. Maybe after this project is over and high school is officially over, then maybe we can make it 'Facebook official.'**

**Also, this Friday…the 7****th****, me and Sasuke will complete another part of the prerequisites of the project. We are all going to go see one of our mutual favorite bands, Blink-182! I'm really excited I must say…I've been in love with Mark Hoppus (celebrity crush!) for as far as I can know. **

**So far I have been enjoying this project so much and can't wait to see how far I will get to learn for the two idiots you assigned me to (idiots with love of course!)**

**-Sakura**

-o-

**Remember to read and review to encourage me to write more!**


End file.
